Quiero verte más
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Kevin se me metido en un grave aprieto, mientras Clyde sólo es Clyde.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:: **South Park  
><strong>Claim:: <strong>Clyde / Kevin [Stolovan]  
><strong>Genero:: <strong>Romance, Intento de comedia (?)  
><strong>Advertencias:: <strong>Kevin UKE (Pido disculpas a las fans, pero ¡Arg! ¡No me gusta de seme! Encuentro que al dejarlo así sobrevaloran el personaje y Clyde ... Es llorica, pero me gusta de americano superstar (?) ) Personajes OOC,  
><strong>Notas:: ¡<strong>Primer fic de South Park! ¡Yay! Doy las gracias a quien se de el tiempo de leer de esta pareja porque es muy poco conocida a cambio de las oficiales... Como sabrán, Kevin no aparece en los suficientes capítulos como para tener una personalidad fija, peeeero, por lo poco que aparece es adorable~ Asi que trate de exagerar la imagen de friki/virgen (?) (?) Espero que les guste! :'D

Dedicado a Haru:: Gracias por pegarme el gusto por SP y soportar mis fangisleos por la pareja ;_; ¡Se te quiere mucho!

* * *

><p>Contemplando vagamente se encontraba el castaño. Al principio como quien no quiere la cosa, luego ya mas decidido en sus pensamientos, fijaba la vista descaradamente a la tercera banca del fondo, justo al lado de la entrada a la cafetería.<br>Era cual cazador estudiando a su presa, siguiendo uno a uno sus movimientos y planeando el plan perfecto para atacar ¿Su victima? Kevin Stoley, Un muchacho de su misma clase:: Cabellos oscuros ligeramente despeinados al frente los cuales obiamente incomodaban su visión, Aun asi no le importaba mucho, porque estaba demasiado absorto en su lectura como para preocuparse de algo tan trivial como lo era arreglar su cabellera. La tapa del libro era obviamente reconocible y hasta era facil de adivinar a la interrogante; Frente una imagen del espacio, El titulo en letras doradas «Star Wars, la novela» ¡Era mas grande que una biblia! Debía usar a lo menos la mitad del espacio en su mochila ¿Seria interesante que se reía solo de vez en cuando? A lo mejor lo mismo se pregunta un cazador en la sabana frente al rey de la selva, analizando mientras comía una cebra o al hacer... cosas de leones. ¿Este era un león friki?

-¿Clyde?

La voz del afroamericano entro a sus pensamientos, dejando la jungla de África y las naves jedi a un lado para volver una vez mas a la realidad, a la monotona secundaria de South Park. Estaban solos, Craig acompaño a Tweek a la enfermería y al parecer demorarían un poco en regresar, Token, en parte parecía impaciente... Cosa extraña por parte del.

-¿Ah?- Dirigió su mirada al moreno a su lado, quien le regalo un golpe en la espalda por su falta de atencion- Auch! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso? Dude, eso dolió..  
>-Te lo merecias-Respondio en su defensa, encogiendose de hombros-¿Y bien? ¿Que era eso que tanto te morias por contarme en "privado"?- Remarco las comillas de la misma manera que lo habia hecho el castaño cuando le llamo ayer por la tarde.<br>-De acuerdo... -Inhalo por inercia, a ver si esto le ayudaba a soltar palabra-Quiero probar... Tu sabes, "Cosas nuevas"  
>-¿Quieres hacerle a la cocaina o una mierda de esas?<br>-¡Claro que no! -Arrugo el seño. A lo mejor no fue la mejor manera para presentar el tema a discucion, intento nuevamente- Me refiero a... -Acorto distancias, susurrando debilmente lo que tenia que decir- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer tambien?  
>-¿De tu sospecha de Craig con Tweek? Si, Por desgracia<p>

El recuerdo se hizo inevitable::

_Mas o menos a las 7:45 fue cuando comenzo a sonar la estridente melodia de su blackberry, sacandole de sus pensamientos y olvidando por unos minutos de sus estudios. Justo antes de que terminara de sonar, agarro el aparato y contesto la llamada._

_-¿Diga?__  
><em>_-¡Token! ... ¡Tengo que contarte! ¡Te dije que era obvio!- Una voz casi a gritos por la emocion disparaba palabras, Jadeando de vez en cuando por el cansancio.__  
><em>_-... -Alejo el telefono a escasos centimetros para aclarar sospechas con la pantalla /Y también para no perder el sentido del audio/- ¿...Clyde? ¿Paso algo?__  
><em>_-¡Vi a Craig con Tweek!__  
><em>_-No es novedad...__  
><em>_-Dejame terminar ¡No es solo eso! Iban De la mano y Craig... Creeme no me vas a creer esto, pero ¡Estaba sonriendo!_

_Tal vez exagero un poco el castaño, ya que fue en cuestion de segundos que diviso el gesto, en una mirada rápida al reconocerlos en el centro comercial. Pero pudo notarla de todos modos, como mejor amigo que era; Una sonrisa limpia, sin sarcasmos, ni hipocresía, era absolutamente genuina.__  
><em>_En cambio, el moreno levanto las cejas con un toque de escepticismo ¿Podía ser eso humanamente posible? No es la gran cosa saber que algien rie, es mas, es ridiculo recalcar el hecho, pero mas ridiculo era juntar la palabra Felicidad con Tucker. Ademas, ¿De la mano con el rubio? Craig no era marica._

_- ¿...Y? - Trato de bajarle los humos al asunto, De todas maneras no creia que fuera tan importante como se lo describían. Estaba feliz, No era que se acabara el mundo por eso.__  
><em>_-Tengo una idea, no, ¡Ya se! ¡Mañana te cuento en "privado"! - Dicho esto colgo dejando a Token mas confundido que antes_

Bufo algo incomodo, era mas dificil de que imaginaba.

-Bueno, Me gustaría... Quiero tambien intentarlo  
>-¿Quieres ser marica?- Era mejor la cocaina, sinceramente.<br>-No lo digas de esa forma, no suena bien- Inflo el pecho orgulloso de su gran idea-Si Craig puede ¿Porque yo no?  
>-No tienes remedio- Termino acariciando su sien con la yema de los dedos como si esto ayudara a detener el prominente dolor de cabeza-Te apuesto que si te dijera que Tucker salto del tercer piso ileso irias a lanzarte...<br>-¿¡En serio lo hizo!

Silencio...

-¿Ves? - Tratando de sonar convincente, Agrego- No estas seguro de que sea gay, Ademas, Sabes que si lo intentas terminaras siendo el pasivo  
>-Por eso mismo debo buscar alguien mas indefenso que yo<br>-¿Y si intentas con Butters?  
>-No, Kenny ya lo tomo como de su propiedad. Ademas, ya tengo el blanco perfecto.<p>

Con la mano señalo a su presa, Confiado de ser el indicado

-¿Kevin? ¿No es el niño con quien viajaste a Somalia en cuarto grado?  
>-¡Exacto! ¿Que mas pasivo que un asiático fiki?<br>-¿Y como piensas acercarte? - Intento una vez mas sonar coherente- Te recuerdo que, desde que Craig destruyo su espada laser y luego lanzo al basurero, nos odia

Ambos rieron de solo recordarlo ¡Eran buenos tiempos aquellos...!

-Te demostrare que puedo, Debe ser lo mismo que con una chica

Confiado de sus habilidades /Que no era ofrecer citas a cambio de zapatos nuevos como creian sus amigos/ Se acerco hasta el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado en el espacio disponible que quedaba.

Preparo meticulosamente un proyecto mental, como cuando en las fiestas apostaban a ver quien se llevaba mas rápido a la cama a una chica. Solo necesitaba una amistosa charla y un pretexto convincente para tener un tiempo a solas. La mejor excusa en estos momentos era ofrecerse de compañero de equipo para el trabajo dado hace unos minutos atrás.  
>Un plan sencillo y bastante útil.<p>

-¡Hey Kevin! -Llamo su atención mas solo le siguio un cruel silencio. Nada.. Ni siquiera se inmutaba en levantar la cabeza y eso que había colocado su mejor sonrisa para saludarle- ¿Dude? Ah, Bueno ¿Recuerdas el trabajo de historia que nos dieron hoy? Menuda mierda... Soy bastante malo con la materia. Ayúdame con esta y te deberé una ¿Que dices?

Nuevamente nada. Hacia gestos con las manos, llamando su atencion mas parecia que el pelinegro hubiera sido exculpido en la banca, si no fuera por sus ojos rodando de lado a lado a causa de su lectura y los constantes cambios de pagina, juraría que lo era. Leia a una velocidad impresionante, debía admitir, en el tiempo que llamaba su atencion cambio mas de cuatro veces la hoja. ¿Quien se creía? Mierda...

-Como quieras- Se alejo lo mas rapido posible del muchacho, esperando que nadie mas haya notado el bochorno ganado y las lagrimas que recorian sus mejillas por culpa del rechazo.

-¿Ah? - Recien ahora, después de sacarse los auriculares, respondio Kevin. Mas a su alrededor no habia nadie quien estuviera llamándole. Colocándose los audífonos /Los cuales resonaban a todo volumen la música orquestada de Star Wars para darle el ambiente necesario a la lectura/ se adentro nuevamente a su libro...

Clyde paso en el baño por el resto de la siguiente clase. No deseaba mostrarle a sus compañeros que habia estado llorando como toda una nena, Le costo bastante sacarse con el paso de los años la imagen de marica llorona para que lo vieran derrotado entrando a la sala como cuando eran niños. Últimamente ya no sollozaba por cualquier tontería, pero con lo dañado que se encontraba su orgullo al ser rechazado fue algo inevitable ¡Rechazado! Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían ¡Y para colmo era un friki!

Una patada a la puerta del baño le hizo dar un brinco por la conmocion, no solto palabra alguna, pero supo distinguirlo al instante

-¿...Craig?-Pregunto en un hilo de voz, la respuesta se hizo esperar  
>-¿Que mierda te paso? Token no quizo decirme<br>-Em... -Si le decia la verdad de seguro lo mataria, por lo que opto por omitir información- Quería... Preguntarle a Kevin si queria hacer el trabajo de historia conmigo, Pero me ignoro  
>-Ah... -Tan expresivo como siempre<p>

Luego de hablar un rato /Una conversación seca y de pocas palabras por parte del ojiazul sobre la situación del rubio paranoico y algún que otro tema sin sentido/ El pelinegro lo dejo para volver a clase.

Terminada la ardua tarea de secar completamente sus lagrimas en silencio, Clyde regreso a la hora siguiente excusándose de su ausencia por un dolor estomacal. Y, Para su sorpresa; Una nota arrugada llego a sus manos al sentarse en su lugar ¿El contenido? A letra temblorosa y rápida, un mensaje el cual era obvio de quien podría ser::

"Perdona por ignorarte"

Dando vuelta la cabeza disimuladamente pudo encontrarse con el remitente, En la esquina del salón estaba el asiático, levantando la mano con un semblante oscuro y poco animado a comparacion de lo que había visto anteriormente, incluso en el cuello adornaba una mancha rojiza.  
>No le importo en lo absoluto, ignorando esto completamente a causa de la emocion. ¡Era perfecto! La oportunidad justa que necesitaba<p>

"No importa, Hey ¿Se mi compañero en el trabajo de historia?" Junto a una carita sonriente envió el papelito de vuelta a su dueño

La respuesta fue un seco "Esta bien" bajo su mensaje.

"De acuerdo, Nos vemos a la salida en la biblioteca"

No podía ser mejor ¡Era solo esperar al final de la hora!

En contraste a la felicidad del castaño, Kevin estaba completamente nervioso desde su asiento. A el no le causaba una pizca de alegría el hecho de juntarse a la salida de clase con el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol americano y mujeriego por excelencia, especialmente porque al parecer por culpa de Clyde, Tucker estaba encabronado con el... O mas de lo común::

_La clase se mantenía como siempre: bulliciosa y aburrida, al parecer seria un día mas.__  
><em>_El llamado de la maestra fue quien hizo a Kevin reaccionar de su estado de trance momentáneo, pidiéndole si podía ir a buscar las copias de la guia que entregaría a continuación y que por olvido había dejado en su despacho. Acepto dejando su libro de lado y encaminándose a su destino sin esperar lo que ocurriría a continuación._

_Caminando por los desiertos pasillos, una figura irreconocible se hizo denotar a la distancia: Craig se acercaba a paso lento, en dirección contraria a la suya, a lo mejor de regreso a clase. Casi como una ironía del destino /Y como si no fuera suficiente peso su oscura presencia/ comenzo a sonar "Imperial March" desde sus audífonos, se veía mas espeluznante de lo común, debía admitir._

_Evito lo mas posible el contacto físico y visual a toda costa, disimulando su miedo con indiferencia y caminando lo mas cercano a la pared para así prevenir cualquier inconveniente. siguió su curso._

_Sorprendentemente, parecía ir en su reencuentro, acercándose mas y mas..._

_Oh no..._

_En cuestión de segundos, se perdió en la nada el sonido de algo contundente estrellándose con los casilleros ¿Que era? Kevin, precisamente._

_Antes de caer al suelo fue agarrado de su camisa. El azabache, haciendo gala de su fuerza,levanto a escasos centímetros del suelo a un aterrado Stoley, quien intentaba zafarse de la presión que ejercía en su cuello.__  
><em>_Craig, con una mirada desafiante,dicto una orden que no podría negarse por mas que quisiera reprochar._

_-No quiero volver a saber que estuviste ignorandonos - Mientras mas fuerza ejercía, mas bajaba la voz- Te recuerdo tu posición actual... Nerd hijo de puta__  
><em>_-¿¡D-De que me estas hablando!..__  
><em>_-No te hagas conmigo...__  
><em>_-¡Te lo juro por Y-Yoda!- Exclamo apresuradamente, atesorando el poco oxigeno que podia respirar, como si fuera la ultima vez._  
><em><br>_  
><em> y paradojicamente,Era como un deja vu... Nunca creyó tener tan mala suerte para encontrarse con el por segunda vez y si no fuera porque no llevaba sus pertenencias, juraría que sacaría nuevamente su espada laser y la quebraría frente a sus ojos.<em>

_-...- A pesar de sonar convincente el asiático al responder, se mantuvo en su posición sin dejar de ser tajante, tenia que dejarlo en su lugar.-No va a ver una próxima vez, Mas te vale pedirle al idiota de Clyde disculpas y pobre de ti si me llego a enterar que nuevamente que te haces el listo..._

_Acepto con la cabeza al no poder soltar palabra, quedando pálido. Tucker podía ser mas persuasivo, incluso que el mismísimo Cartman cuando se lo proponía. Cayó al suelo de golpe, y al abrir los ojos, el ojiazul estaba de nuevo en camino a su salón._

_-Hazle caso en todo... -Si no fallaba su sentido del audio, Fue lo ultimo que escucho del pelinegro._

No tendría la ventaja de campo en estos momentos, al menos estarían dentro del establecimiento y ante cualquier percance podría escapar. Repaso fríamente su situación actual y sus posibilidades / las cuales eran mínimas, por cierto/ ¡No podría flaquear! sabia que _algo_estaba perturbando la fuerza, debía ser fuerte y enfrentarlo. El culpable del mal augurio tenia nombre y apellido:: Clyde Donovan.

No era rencoroso, a lo mejor esta era la segunda vez que sentía tantos deseos de partirle la cabeza a alguien con su sable laser /Calma... Los Jedi no abusan de sus habilidades/ De todas maneras solo seria por esta tarde ¿Verdad? El solo quería una buena cafilicacion, después de esto se olvidaría de su existencia como antes... Se olvidarían de el entre comillas, porque desde que Damian regreso a la escuela, el blanco principal de bromas estaba descartado.y adivinaran quien era uno de los favoritos.

Las horas corrieron tortuosamente rápidas para el pelinegro. ¡Si tan solo su compañero prefiera a alguien mas! Por ejemplo: Token era su amigo ¿Porque no lo elegía a el? A lo mejor ni el moreno quería estar a su lado.

No lo culpaba...

Y sin darse cuenta, la campana resonó como un balde de agua fría al cuerpo y antes de que pudiera escapar, un brazo se apoyo en su hombro en un abrazo brutalmente tosco. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos profundos orbes claros los cuales obviamente ocultaban algo.

-¿Listo? -Pregunto regalándole una sonrisa brillante y picara, esas que hacen soñar a las colegialas ¡Cuantas muchachas lo envidiarían en este momento! Y cuanto el las envidiaba por no ser ellas las que estaban en su situación... ¿ Paradójico? Bastante...  
>-Si... - Respondió adolorido. Debia reprimir sus sentimientos como aprendio en sus años de entrenamiento Jedi ¡Fuerza joven Jedi! Qui-Gon Jinn no se inmuto al tener que luchar contra Darth Maul y morir en el intento, mucho menos el menos lo haría ahora contra "Brutosaurio".<br>Cuando ya por fin soltó del agarre, el castaño comenzó a caminar con su bolso en mano, observando desde el rabillo al asiático, esperando que este le imitara. De mala gana le siguió, caminando a escasos metros de distancia hacia la biblioteca. Que quede claro, No le acompañaba por gusto... No /Si fuera por eso ya estaría a kilómetros de la escuela, caminando hasta su amado hogar/ Si no porque no le quedara de otra...

Si no era suficiente el tener que caminar a su lado, también era tener que esperar que se despidiera de TODA la escuela; cada dos pasos alguien se acercaba a iniciar una pequeña charla, algunos eran cuestión de un saludo, otras eran conversaciones bastante largas y molestas a base de "Dude esto, Dude aquello" .  
>Esperaba que acabaran estas a escasos metros de distancia, escuchando música y leyendo perezosamente. Podía notar que le preguntaban porque estaba en compañía del pelinegro Ademas de idiotas, poco disimulados/ A lo que este respondía animadamente sacando risas a sus acompañantes ¿Que estarían diciendo? No le importaba en absoluto, mas sin darse cuenta, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando de su libro y mantenía la música a un bajo volumen... Por las dudas...

Luego de la extensa despedida, la cual demoro exactamente cuarenta y nueve minutos con ocho segundos /Así es, tan aburrido estaba que saco la cuenta del tiempo/ Ya por fin pudieron encaminarse a la bendita biblioteca; Bajando escaleras hasta llegar a lo mas recóndito de la escuela:: en el subsuelo se encontraba un extenso cuarto que podría hacerle la competencia al hogar de Dracula, si no fuera por que la mitad de los focos estaban apagados tendría una exagerada iluminación, mesas largas como las que utilizan en los comerciales donde cabe toda la familia, llena también de repisas con libros que no han sido abiertos a lo mejor por años /Nadie se daba el tiempo ya, desde que apareció la Wikipedia ¿Para que tardarte minutos buscando libro por libro si con cuatro clics encuentras la información procesada y lista para ser usada?/ y uno que otro computador del siglo pasado, esos que deberían estar en un museo como "Primera computadora a vapor".  
>Era un lugar bastante visitado para conectarse en Internet en los recreos, hasta que encontraron a McCormick descargando pornografía ilegalmente, quitaron la conexión excepto para la sala de profesores Tenia que ser idea de Clyde ir justamente ahí a estudiar/ ¿Donde estaba la dignidad de las Bibliotecas? ¿Cuando dejaron de ser lo que eran? La mejor respuesta que se le ocurría al asiático era::_ Pregúntale a Wikipedia..._  
><em><br>_  
>Caminaron hasta la ultima mesa de la esquina y como si no fuera suficiente todo lo conversado arriba, Donovan saludo animadamente a varios estudiantes a su paso, al puro estilo de una celebridad de Mtv.<p>

Bruto, engreído, altanero y para colmo petulante, era los únicos atributos que le encontraba a su compañero de clase ¿Existiría en el algo parecido a una virtud? A lo mejor su sonrisa, pero al ser superficial no vale la pena... En resumen, era el típico estudiante que se creía superior por su masa muscular, ese tipo de personas que se les conoce por hacer bulling a Peter Parker antes de convertirse en Spider Man /Pero claro, Clyde no era una especie de Flash Thompson, por muchas similitudes que tuvieran como por ejemplo que ambos estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano/

Después de meditar los puntos explicados anteriormente, de ahora en adelante y mentalmente hablando le llamaría al mas alto:: Han Solo...En cambio, Kevin, al ser alguien que conocía a diestra y siniestra todo lo relacionado con la fuerza, seria...

-¡Hey, Leia!-Trato de sacar un tema de conversación "Clyde Solo", mientras jugaba con su lapicero a ver si podría hacer equilibro con ella. Stoley, En cambio, ojeaba libro por libro encontrando un tema interesante para su trabajo en equipo  
>-No me llame así por favor<br>-Esta bien _Kev_... -Soltó una carcajada por su propio comentario- Eres de pocas palabras ¿Eh?  
>-No soy muy bueno con las relaciones interpersonales -Trato de ser amable, después de todo, como Craig había citado, sabia su posición y debía hacer caso a sus caprichos.<p>

Silencio...

No había cosa que mas odiara el castaño era esa incomoda situación cuando dos personas quedan calladas a la falta de tema de conversación... A lo mejor no entendía que su compañero no quería estar a su lado, pero no podía rendirse ni llorar. La frase nuevamente rondo en su cabeza "_Si Craig puede, También yo_" No por nada tenia una amplia lista de amoríos con mas de la mitad de la escuela... Sin duda un nerd de primera categoría no seria dificultad alguna. A lo mejor podría intentarlo de la manera de sus amigos /Tweek no estaba contado, no es necesario explicar el porque / Primero podría como el afroamericano...

-Y ¿... Desde cuando te gusta Star Wars?- Comenzó nuevamente a platicar, tratando de sonar interesado en el asunto  
>-Desde que tengo memoria, Crecí viendo la saga junto a mis padres<br>-Ah... ¿Sabes? Yo nunca la he visto..

El asiático giro la cabeza casi estupefacto, soltando el libro y desvergonzadamente observándole como si un extraterrestre se tratara, llegando a sentir que se desprendía su quijada en caída libre por la impresión, ¿¡ Existía un ser humano que no conociera la emblemática película? Y para colmo sobrevivir una existencia completa, ni siquiera saber porque la épica frase:: "¡Yo soy tu padre!"

_¡Sacrilegio! ¡Cortenle la cabeza! _

-¿N-Ni siquiera la remasterizacion que salio en el cine? -Se atrevió a preguntar  
>-No- En un acto apresurado, y como si fuera un pañuelo o un utensilio de primera necesidad, apoyo su bolso entre sus piernas  Cabe decir que estaba lleno de parches, los cuales el único que logro diferenciar Donovan era el de su cinta favorita, los demás eran demasiado frikis para el/ Y de este, Saco una cajita el cual tenia con plumón escrito "Star Wars" y unas naves dibujadas. Entrego esto en sus manos y luego siguió en lo suyo como si nada  
>- Puedes devolvérmela cuando quieras ...-Sabia que no lo haría, pero de todas maneras, tenia que hacerlo<br>-¿Eh? ¡Gracias Dude! ¿No hay problema?- A lo mejor no era tan idiota como creía Stoley...  
>-No.. Tengo la original en mi casa. No estoy muy de acuerdo con la piratería, pero una copia para uso casero es bastante conveniente y...<p>

¡Mierda! ¿Como lo lograba Token para hacer que cayeran a sus pies con una conversación? A lo mejor porque era bueno con las palabras, claro, Se le hacian fáciles las charlas cariñosas con las adulaciones y frases complejas como para acabar en tres minutos saliendo del cuarto con la muchacha de la mano, totalmente fascinada. En cambio, el era mas de bromas tontas y guiños ¡A las mujeres les encantan los muchachos con linda sonrisa y buen sentido del humor! A verdad..._Estaba con un hombre _  
>Dirigiendo la mirada a otra direccion, pudo notar que escudriñaban desde las otras mesas por culpa de la repentina amabilidad con el pelinegro ¡Estaba mal, muy mal! ... A lo mejor actuar como el afroamericano no fue la mejor idea. ¡Sabia que tenia que actuar serio y misterioso como Tucker! Por desgracia era demasiado complejo...<br>Si, estaba tratando de ganar algo con Kevin, mas no quería que fuera publico... Tenia que hacer algo rápido antes de que su imagen cayera por el inodoro. A ver... Piensa Clyde, ¿Como quedarte con pan y pedazo?

-¡Auch! -Sorpresivamente exclamo el de ojos castaños, llevando su mano a la cabeza después de que _Han Solo_ le golpeara con la palma de la mano, podía escuchar las risas de las mesas continuas, siendo la atracción de una especie de circo romano sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando acepto los terminos- ¿Porque hiciste eso?  
>-¿Eh? No he hecho nada...<br>-¡Acabas de golpearme la cabeza!  
>-... No tienes pruebas<br>- Da igual -Volvió a su libro. Lo mejor seria ignorarle y no darle la razón, el no seguiría su juego de...- ¡Auch!

Nuevamente soltó Stoley por culpa del dolor que causaba ¿De verdad creía que no se daba cuenta de que era el quien le golpeaba? ¿Por quien le estaba tomando? Para su absoluta desgracia y mala suerte, por varios minutos siguieron de esa manera:: Golpeaba cuando mantenía la guardia baja, movía su codo mientras escribía, le llamaba Leia a cada momento sin siquiera saber quien era su majestad. A lo mejor Clyde sufría de personalidad múltiple; primero quería saber del y posteriormente se burlaba como un niño grande, el colmo.  
>Incluso ahora , cuando mas de la mitad de los pocos alumnos que permanecían en la biblioteca se habían marchado, continuaba jugando a "No te golpees" con una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminando su rostro.<br>Reviso el celular por enésima vez y para colmo ya llevaban dos horas y media dentro del establecimiento ¡Dos horas y media! Las cuales las había pasado malgastando su tiempo en recibir bromas, incluso, idiotamente había prestado su dvd a un subnormal como Clyde /Tenia miedo de pedírselo de vuelta, no tenia idea de que podría hacerle en venganza/ No llevaban hecho nada del trabajo y su madre se encabronaría por llegar tarde y ni siquiera tener una buena excusa para ello.

Sin siquiera repasar que consecuencias traería esto /¡Estaba desobedeciendo a Tucker!/ y revelándose a la idea de ser el nuevo juguete de Donovan, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias completamente indignado.

-¿A donde vas?  
>-Me voy a casa<br>-¿¡Que! -No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo- ¡Espera, No puedes irte!  
>-Nos vemos mañana en clase...<p>

Tenia que detenerle antes que se marchara, no podía permitir que se fuera de la biblioteca, su plan no podía fracasar y menos ahora. Claro que no. Necesitaba actuar rápido y pasar desapercibido al mismo tiempo ¡Recuerda a África y los cazadores de leones frikis, Clyde!  
>En un acto desesperado quito de sus manos una de las pertenencias del mas bajo, quien fruncia el seño, deteniéndose para extender su mano, esperando que desistiera.<p>

-Suelte mi estuche joven Donovan, Tengo que irme y no cambiare de opini...  
>-Ve por el si lo quieres<p>

Lanzo el pequeño bolso bajo la mesa, Y para su suerte, sirvió para tener un poco mas de tiempo.  
>Si no fuera porque el de ojos oscuros había invertido mucho dinero en lapices y tiralíneas como para dejarlos a su suerte, habría marchado de una buena vez. Suspiro amargamente, Al parecer no tendría salida... Salio de su lugar para comenzar la expedición, no estaba muy lejos, por lo que caminado agazapado bajo las mesas se dio en la búsqueda.<p>

En cambio el otro trago saliva casi por inercia por culpa de los putos nervios. Ya no había vuelta atrás para el castaño y por mas que le parecía increíble lo que estaba por cometer, no debía resignarse y abdicar pese a la inquietud , después de todo era algo que habia hecho Tucker con el adicto a la cafeína de Tweek.

Y una de las lecciones mas importantes que aprendió a lo largo de los años que si el ojiazul lo realizaba es porque verdaderamente valía la pena.

La adrenalina subía cada segundo que pasaba, apoderándose de sus actos, nublando su mente y limitándose a pensar en su ideal. Ignorando la razón, e igualmente antes de examinar con la mirada los alrededores por las dudas, Se metió también bajo la mesa. quedando lado a lado por culpa del diminuto espacio. En señal de desprecio Stoley frunció el seño al percatarse de la cercanía, mas no emitió palabras para expresar su duda o su enojo ante el comportamiento ajeno, sin esperar que era lo que estaba por ocurrir...

Antes de que pudiera escapar o alcanzar su estuche, En un acto desmesurado y a su vez carente de lógica Clyde se abalanzo al pelinegro, aprovechando su fuerza para tumbarlo en el suelo como lo hacia comúnmente en las practicas de fútbol americano, posicionándose como pudo sobre el y ganando el control de la situación de manera altanera. Podría jurar que estaba ocurriendo todo en cámara lenta, llegando al punto de diferenciar cada mueca de su compañero:: Desconcierto, Sorpresa, Dolor, Miedo, _Curiosidad_... eran solo un ejemplo.  
>No reaccionaba, se limitaba a temblar a causa de la tensión y la rápida circulación. tal vez lo mejor de estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo es que no debes preocuparte de ser delicado. podría golpearle en la cara y no seria inmoral a cambio de una chica.<p>

Todo paso en cosa de minutos:: una cercanía fatídica, las miradas perdidas, el calor de ambos rostros, _el roce de sus labios_...

Así es, por muy imposible que se crea, Se estaban besando...

Permanecieron uno encima del otro unidos por el contacto hermético que mantenían sus bocas, demasiado brusco por parte del otro, pero a la vez era mas suave de lo que jamas podría imaginar, mezclándose el aroma a lavanda con la colonia francesa. El primero en abrir los ojos fue el pelinegro a causa de la conmoción, probándose a si mismo de que era real lo que estaba sucediendo, por mas que quisiera moverse el peso era demasiado como para alejarse y las sillas negaban cualquier fuente de escape. Como si se intercambiaran información por el contacto, Clyde también imito el gesto; No cambiaron la dirección de las miradas llegando a ver lo mas profundo del otro a través de sus orbes, a lo mejor exigiéndose una respuesta silenciosa, o simplemente esperando algo mas.  
>Lo único que era molesto en ese momento era la respiración de Stoley, la cual al ser tan estridente llegaba a picar en la cara. ¿Por que tan nervioso si solo era un misero besito? Ni siquiera una señal de querer profundizar, se quedaba quieto con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Que acaso tendría que soltar el agarre y preguntarle amablemente "Kevin, por amor de dios ¡Abre tu boca!"?<p>

Antes de poder actuar y ahondar el contacto, comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo su teléfono, cortando el beso y levantándose lo suficiente, contesto la llamada perezoso. Maldiciendo en susurros a quien interrumpía en la mejor parte la escena de mayor dramatismo y obviamente la favorita de todos.

-Eh ¿...Diga?  
>-¡Clyde! ¿Donde estas? ¡Te estamos esperando!<br>-¿Token? -¡Mierda! Había olvidado que irían los cuatro a la fiesta en casa de Bebe, ¿Hace cuanto que estaban en la biblioteca? Es mas, la pregunta que debería plantearse es:: "¿Que hora es?"- Espérenme un poco viejo, ya voy en camino- Mintió, ni siquiera estaba en casa y mucho menos listo para salir.  
>-Mas te vale que así sea, si no, nos iremos sin ti dude<p>

Colgó el teléfono dando una mirada curiosa a su acompañante, el cual permanecía absolutamente igual como antes de contestar el celular.

_¿Y ahora que? _

-Bueno... Am... Me tengo que ir ya... - Respondió torpemente con las mejillas sonrojadas el mas alto, era una lastima que las cosas acabaran así y sin siquiera disfrutar lo suficiente, Se sentía como esas mañanas de resaca, cuando despertaba con la dueña de casa y debía huir por la ventana antes que despertaran y vieran a la hija de papi con un compañero de instituto... Al menos había logrado su objetivo. "El fin justifica los medios" Maldito el hijo de puta que invento esa frase.

Salio debajo de la mesa con algo de dificultad por culpa del poco espacio, pasando a llevar mas de una vez al otro. Levanto sus pertenencias del suelo y se dirigió a la salida en silencio sin siquiera dar la cara o una respuesta al porque de sus actos. Era cobarde irse sin siquiera despedirse pero no tenia idea de que mas podría hacer, llegando al punto de no mirar a tras por miedo de encontrarlo siguiéndole o algo por el estilo. De todas maneras giro la cabeza y como creía, estaba solo /Al parecer se estaba pegando la paranoia de Tweek/ Reviso la hora en el reloj de la entrada de la escuela; tenia menos de quince minutos en llegar a casa, veinte en bañarse, treinta y tres en arreglarse y otros cuarenta mas en llegar a casa de Bebe; Porque no iría directamente a casa de Black para que lo asesinaran por su elegante atraso, en la fiesta no podrían hacerle mucho porque habrían demasiados testigos como para silenciarlos a todos juntos.

En cambio Kevin seguía en donde pasaba sus vacaciones Edward Cullen, no bajo la mesa, pero si escondido entre los libreros que estaban al lado de donde estaban hace unos minutos, con las rodillas frente su pecho como si un niño se tratara pensando una vez mas en lo que acababa de suceder. A pesar de no tener los audífonos conectados, la mente del asiático le jugaba una mala pasada, reproduciendo una melodía, no podía reconocer de donde la había escuchado, No era una pieza del maestro John Williams Entonces ¿De quien? a pesar del ímpetu demostrado, era tranquila, melódica y hasta relajante, al punto de quebrarle completamente.

Se sentía un idiota, incluso mas que esa vez que todos jugaban al señor de los anillos y el estaba disfrazado de Star Wars.  
>Era una mezcla abstracta: Emoción, Decepción, Desesesperacion... Y muchas cosas mas que terminaran en "ción" excepto vergüenza... Saldría cuando el peso de la fuerza ya no fuera tan grande, o cuando la bibliotecaria anunciara que era demasiado tarde y que cerrarían la escuela.<br>Había sido el peor día de su vida /Y eso que ya tenia bastantes/ No por culpa del acoso, no por Craig Vader ni por el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Era algo mucho mas profundo y mas cuando mentalmente se preguntaba:: "¿Y bien Kevin, Quien fue tu primer beso?" la respuesta era un cortante:  
><em><br>_  
><em>"Fue con Han Solo..."<em>  
><em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana..._

Por culpa de la repentina melodía llego a dar un brinco desde su asiento, si no fuera por sus reflejos, habría sido una horrible caída ¿Acaso habría un día en que no ocurriera esto? No es que no le gustara el tema ni mucho menos /Al contrario, era uno de sus favoritos al ser precisamente el tema de apertura/ Pero llegaba a pensar que un día de estos se le saldría el corazón por la impresión. No le dio más importancia al asunto y continuo en lo que estaba, tentándose de tararear e imaginarse como las letras se perdían en el espacio al puro estilo de George Lucas. Mas esta vez no, mejor dejaba eso para más tarde.  
>Tomo una de las figuritas de su película favorita y comenzó a narrar con voz neutra; Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño, Relatar lo ocurrido en su vida con los muñecos:: Era divertido y serbia para imaginar nuevas ideas para futuras historias, sintiéndose mas parte de su cinta predilecta.<p>

-En el capitulo anterior:: Kevin-Wan inicio una épica lucha contra el señor oscuro Craig Vader -Ambos muñecos en sus manos pelearon con gran determinación e imitando con los labios los sonidos de las espadas láser al chocar- Y el malvado Sith, con el poder de la fuerza, obligo a Kevin-Wan a tener que hacer caso a... Hacer caso a...-Dio una pausa, mentalmente repasando lo que estaba haciendo. Y, al no quedar conforme detuvo la música del reproductor de su ordenador. - No, algo no está bien...

¡Claro que no lo estaba! ¿Cómo podría Obi-wan aceptar semejante trato de "Hacer caso a Han Solo" por orden de Darth Vader? ¡Era ilógico! Kenobi no luchaba a menos que fuera necesario, pero no se dejaría humillar de esa manera, se defendería. El en cambio nunca le hizo la pelea al ojiazul, fue abruptamente obligado. Sin duda alguna la única persona que podría aceptar ese fatídico termino por culpa de su carencia de habilidades seria...

_Oh no... No, No, No... ¡No!_  
><em><br>_

No cambiaría su personaje de Obi-wan por la Princesa Leia... Desde que tenía memoria utilizaba esa figura del maestro para relatar sus aventuras y para colmo ahora no se sentía merecedor de semejante orgullo, es mas, debía que ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar su actual posición /No tenía nada que ver que Clyde se burlara usando ese apodo, no/ Aquello fue patético...  
>Cabizbajo, dirigió su atención a la computadora, reproduciendo nuevamente el tema desde el inicio y saltando nuevamente por la impresión, comenzó una vez más con las figuritas en mano a narrar lo ocurrido el viernes anterior::<p>

-En nuestro anterior capitulo, la Princesa Kevin - Apretó con fuerza la figura como si de esta manera pudiera demostrar su resentimiento contra el personaje que alguna vez adoro- Fue obligada... Obligado... Por culpa del señor oscuro Craig Vader a tener que hacer caso al subnormal de Clyde Solo.- Levanto el muñeco y como si este estuviera hablando, cambio la voz tratando de que fuera lo más parecido a la del castaño-"Oh princesa, como soy un maldito contrabandista te obligare a que hagas el trabajo de historia conmigo y te be..." ¡Arg! ¡Maldito y estúpido Clyde!

¡...Pobre Han Solo! A lo mejor la pobre figura no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, Siendo golpeado con tal intensidad por la princesa y por Kevin. Pero necesitaba descargarse. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez no. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba soltar tensión, algo tan importante como su primer beso fue corrompido en un lugar tan poco romántico como la biblioteca de su establecimiento. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido con una chica...! En ese caso no le molestaría en absoluto el lugar donde fuera...

-¡Kevin!-La voz de su hermana resonó tras la puerta de su habitación, tocando la puerta estridentemente para así ser escuchada -¡Apaga esa cosa y baja a almorzar!  
>-¡Voy!- Suspiro incomodo y apago el reproductor.<p>

Paso el resto del día con una rapidez monótona incluso agotadora en todos los puntos de vista posibles, llegando a pasar el dia como si se pasara de hoja:: Empezando con las pocas horas de sueño culpa del desvelo revisando vídeos y series por Internet, la fuerza magnética que ejercía su propia cama sin darle la posibilidad de separarse de su almohada con forma de alíen y para ultimo el remordimiento de último minuto al no estudiar o terminar cualquier trabajo. Esa sensación era proporcionada por el efecto "Adiós descanso ¡Hola Lunes!" Cuanta razón tenía Garfield en odiar el primer día de la semana...

Deseaba por todos los medios faltar a clases, pero lo único que quedaba era suplicar un milagro y no tener que encontrarse a su problema principal el cual sería en este caso encontrarse por los rincones / Si fuera así era la prueba irrefutable de que dios lo odiaba/ o por los pasillos a Donovan, asechando como si un caza recomienzas se tratara.  
>¡Basta de cobardía! No podía escapar de sus obligaciones y problemas por ser un Jedi; Como tal, por mucho que deseaba lo contrario, daría la cara a su complicación principal y...<br>¿A quien engañaba? Se presentaría porque su madre no le dio permiso para faltar a clases...

Al menos, El sol brillo /No literalmente, por culpa del invierno y porque en South Park NO SALE EL SOL/ para el azabache, ya que no tenía con Clyde materias en común al parecer, salvándose rotundamente de un reencuentro con "Han Solo" y soportar los repentinos nervios por culpa de los recuerdos del día anterior en la biblioteca ¡Bendito Lunes!  
>Solo debía implorar que se olvidara rotundamente el asunto y volver a la normalidad Seria feliz incluso si lo lanzaran al basurero/ Ojala que fuera una alucinación por exceso de vídeo juegos o que en el fondo Tweek estaba en lo cierto y que los aliens controlan cerebros a través de Ondas electromagnéticas... Pero... ¿No que la humanidad duerme dentro de la Matrix? Si son las maquinas quienes controlan nuestras mentes ¡Entonces no habrían guerras contra extraterrestres en el futuro! Maldición, Que complejo...  
>Sin duda sería un buen tema para un futuro debate.<p>

Mas la desesperación del asiático no era comparable a la que sufría en esos momentos el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol americano, claro que no...Llegando a incomodar rotundamente el exceso de calma y naturalidad al pasar las horas. Logro disimular completamente la ansiedad que pesaba en su cuerpo y los sentimientos que florecían por culpa de la incertidumbre llenando su cerebro de pensamientos estúpidos como "¿Que sentirá Kevin ahora? ¿Le gusto el beso? ¿Sera mejor tener sexo con un hombre que con una mujer? ¿Cómo mierda lo hacen?" Y millones de preguntas más, las cuales rallaban en lo burdo...y en lo marica.

¿Como lograba Tucker permanecer tan calmado? Debía resignarse si buscaba una respuesta a la interrogante. Su relación y él como la soportaba seria un secreto que arrastraría a la tumba; Porque obviamente estaba saliendo con Tweek y su amorío debe consolidarse de algo más que tomarse las manos, mirarse como enamorados cursis y llamarse por horas diciendo "Corta tu" "No tu" "Cortamos al mismo tiempo"... "Uno... Dos... Tres..." "¡No cortaste!"

Cielos, solo de imaginar la situación reía solo.

Tenia que comentar sus inquietudes, salir de la duda y que mejor que con el eludido ¿Pero cómo podría si no lo encontraba ni en clase o en los descansos? Como si su vida estuviera en juego, Busco por todos los lugares posibles al más bajo, sin vergüenza de preguntar a sus compañeros usando una excusa barata y evitando el tema en lo posible, camuflando sus intenciones con bromas y preguntas casuales. Más todo lo que recibía eran comentarios negativos de que no tenían idea de cuál sería su paradero ¿Cómo diablos podía esconderse tan bien?

Tanto fue la curiosidad que incluso tomo medidas drásticas, Llegando a preguntar a gente que siguiera había entablado conversación. O en su vida creyó dirigir la palabra

-¿Que haces aquí, conformista? -Soltó sin escrúpulos la única mujer del grupo dando una profunda calada a su cigarro elegante o como mierda que se llame y regalando miradas venenosas prosiguió descargando su rabia al castaño- Vete a otro lado a llenar el mundo con tu luz y amor por la humanidad..  
>-Em... -Estaba nervioso debía admitir... Intento nuevamente usar su encanto sonriendo a la muchacha, no obstante parecía que era en vano. Mierda, Pobre del perdedor que se enamore de ella... A lo mejor es lesbiana- Estoy buscando a un muchacho de pelo negro, asiático y fanático de Star Wa...<br>-¿Te refieres al friki japones?-Pregunto el más alto dando un sorbo a su taza de café. Al aceptar Donovan con la cabeza como respuesta, prosiguió indiferente- Está entrando al pasillo donde antiguamente guardaban los artículos de educación física, Se va ahí cuando no estamos usando ese espacio...  
>-Ah... Gracias<br>-Ahora que ya sabes la respuesta...-Respondió uno de los muchachos, Arreglo sus cabellos con un gesto con la cabeza, siendo el primero en clavar su mirada atentamente. Dios... Eran aterradores- Puedes marcharte.

No se quedaría a charlar, jurando mentalmente que no volvería por esos lares. Dejando atrás a los reprimidos góticos y su oscuridad con café y cigarrillos de dudosa precedencia, para dirigirse a toda velocidad al punto donde se escondía Stoley ...  
>Nunca se había fijado que ese pasillo dirigía a alguna parte, incluso con lo estrecho que era podía entenderse porque cambiaron de lugar la bodega A lo mejor Cartman no podría pasar por tan minúsculas dimensiones/  
>Detuvo el paso al igual que sus pensamientos antes de llegar al escuchar ... ¿Risas? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Kevin ahí? ¿Estaba acompañado? Escondiéndose con ayuda de la pared para estudiar mejor la situación y obtener una respuesta. Se mantuvo de pie, observando como si fuera un espía o algo por el estilo...<br>De todas las posibilidades que tenia planeadas esta era la única que nunca se imagino a plantear::

Ahí estaba el asiático, no obstante se encontraba con una tropa de niños de Kindergarden e incluso habían otros mayores que no superaban los ocho años de edad, los cuales con sabanas, toallas usaban de capas y pedazos de madera o los afortunados con juguetes lo que vendrían siendo sus armas, el único con un traje elaborado era el azabache usando la capa que uso el viejo Jedi de la película que le prestó el otro día, dando demostraciones de como se usaba la espada láser contra enemigos invisibles que los únicos que podían ver eran los más pequeños.  
>Se trataba a lo mejor de un escuadrón de super-heroes en miniatura salvando al mundo y teniendo aventuras de la misma manera que lo hacían ellos cuando eran pequeños. Era una imagen conmovedora y digna de una exclamación...<p>

-Awww... -Como esa... Si no fuera por estar imaginando un sin fin de pensamientos sobre lo tierno que le parecía ver a la princesa Leia siendo la tutora de un grupo de infantes, hubiera notado que estaban siguiéndole hace un tiempo e incluso estaban hace más o menos cinco minutos a su lado.  
>-¿C-Clyde?- Por fin se hizo de notar, llamándole en un susurro y sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño, el aludido dio un respingo, girándose instintivamente al ser descubierto. El gesto apresurado y repentino llego a asustar al rubio, casi dándole un paro cardíaco al instante, y adelantándose a la situación  La cual era un grito estrepitoso y un bombardeo de hipótesis exageradas como irreales/ Tapo su boca con la mano.  
>-Cállate Tweek, nos van a descubrir- Susurro tratando de ser amigable y a la vez sigiloso. Entre todas las personas ¡Y justo aparecía el mas bullicioso del grupo!...<br>-Hum... Hum... - Temblaba el más bajito aceptando con la cabeza, Al comprobar que no gritaría o que haria el intento de ser discreto, soltó el agarre dejando respirar- ¿Que estas h-haciendo aquí?  
>-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Estaba... Paseando, amo pasear ¿Y tú?<br>-Token me pidió si p-podía buscarte y... C-Cuando te vi conversando en las escaleras creí que los góticos querían robarte el alma con sus poderes depresivos y corta venas ¡Gah! O peor, usar tus órganos para cultos satánicos y transformarte en su esclavo zombie y obligarte a ser uno de ellos... ¡Jesucristo! ¿¡Estas más pálido! ¡T-Te contagiaron! AHORA ERES UN...- Como pudo, nuevamente callo al rubio, interrumpiendo sus suposiciones paranoicas y conspiraciones absurdas .  
>-Calma... Estoy bien, solo estaba preguntando algo, no me voy a morir- Soltó nuevamente su boca, Suplicando que no vuelva a gritar.<br>Sonrió el mas alto esperando que con esto se tranquilizara y por suerte dio resultado. No del todo, pero al menos quito de su cabeza el pánico por los zombies y Góticos/Vampiros.  
>Colocándose ambos contra la pared y visualizando la situación con suma cautela ¡Como los cazadores de África!... Decidido, No volvería a dejar que Craig escogiera la programación cuando se juntaban a ver televisión en la pantalla plana de la casa de Token. Culpa de esto, Aun no podía sacarse la imagen mental de La Sabana de su cabeza por culpa de aquel reportaje de cuatro horas completas sobre la caza discriminada de los leones /

- ¿Ese de ahí n-no es... Kevin?  
>-Si<br>-Ngh ¿...Lo estas a-acosando?  
>-¡Claro que no, Dude! Tengo que hablar con él, es todo...<br>-¿En-Entonces porque no vas? -Pregunta curioso ladeando la cabeza, como si la situación fuera menos compleja de lo que parecía. A lo mejor había algo toxico en Stoley que no le permitía la cercanía... Solo de pensarlo nuevamente comenzó a temblar ¡Calma, Calma! Retuvo sus emociones como mejor pudo, mordiendo su labio inferior y examinando con la mirada al pelinegro por si no tenia oculto un par de tentáculos o similares.

-Estoy esperando el mejor momento, es todo- Tweek no entendía; No podía permitirse acercarse al más bajito como si nada, comentar con lujo y detalle frente a todos los pequeños "¡Kevin, Amigo del alma! ¿Recuerdas que casi te viole en la biblioteca el viernes? ¿Quieres repetirlo? Si quieres aquí mismo esta bien"  
>...Ok no era el mejor pensamiento del mundo, se abofeteo mentalmente por culpa de semejante planteamiento, el cual, tal vez sería culpa del exceso de porno sin sentido en donde los protagonistas tienen sexo en lugares extravagantes y poco comunes como en la parada de autobús o en la iglesia.<p>

-A-A lo mejor...Por eso Craig lo amenazo...  
>-Espera... ¡¿Craig hizo qué?<br>-¡Gah! -Por desgracia, había escuchado lo que había dicho, cayendo presa del pánico... otra vez- ¡N-No puedo decírtelo! ¡Me mataría si te digo que tuvo que amenazar a Kevin para que hiciera el trabajo de historia contigo! ¡O Dios! ¡No volvería a hablarme y me mandaría por correo a Alaska para no volverme a ver! ¡Me cambiara por su mascota o peor! ¡Buscara un remplazo mio!

Ignoro el resto del discurso al estar sumido en sus pensamientos... Entonces por eso le pidió disculpas y no se negó en ningún momento a pesar de la incómoda situación, Temía por su vida y por eso no se negó a las ordenes  
>Estaba que llamaba por teléfono a Tucker y le gritaba en el oído "¡Gracias Craig! ¡Sabía que era un buen amigo!" Sonrió bobamente, ilusionado por la nueva oportunidad que le entregaba el destino.<br>¡A la mierda! El rubio tenía razón /¿¡Acaso era eso humanamente posible?/ Iría sin importarle la situación y enfrentaría aquello, no por nada lo busco por todo el puto colegio para luego quedarse con las ganas. Además, Si no se niega por hacer caso al azabache tampoco se negaría si es que lo invita a salir o a juntarse más seguido.

-¡Kevin! -El grito inesperado saco de sus pensamientos al joven Jedi, quien al escuchar aquel timbre de voz dio un respingo en su lugar, desconcertando levemente a los pequeños por el repentino cambio de semblante, llegando a notar como en un segundo su seguridad se caía por el suelo, al igual que su sable laser .

Los latidos de su corazón llegaban a escucharlos, culpa de la conmoción, estaba tan seguro de que esto no pasaría, Eso ocurría por confiarse al no encontrar a Donovan. Debió pensar mejor en las posibilidades.  
>No quería mirar, solo deseaba que fuera una alucinación.<br>_  
><em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>... Sintió mas vértigo que sus amigos del foro comentando el final de Lost y eso era demasiado...<em>  
><em><br>_  
>-Oh Yoda... -Giro la cabeza, viendo como caminaba a su encuentro el castaño. Hoy ... La fuerza no lo acompañaba...<p>

Buenas~! Gracias a todas las que dejaron comentarios ¡Se les agradece de corazón la oportunidad! /Y leer tanto (?) / Espero que en este y en siguiente capítulo seguir sacando al mundo una sonrisa, como las que yo tengo cuando imagino a la feliz parejita (?)  
>Respondo reviews rapidito::<p>

**Miharu Ch:: **Gracias por leer ;A; pensé que no llamaría la atención de algunas al ser un fic que cambia la visión de la pareja y el no ser tan conocida... Y si, Amo ver a Clyde idiota *-*-  
><strong>Apfelbier::<strong> Cierto! Aun así tenia que escribir y dar a conocer mi visión de la pareja, me alegra que te guste como son sus personalidades, estaba un poco tensa con eso xD Ojala este capítulo no lo leas tan tarde (?)  
><strong>KyleBroflovski:: <strong>Yeah, Kevin ;/; y aquí está la continuación *-*- Abra Stolovan para rato...  
><strong>ShinigamiJazzDark89:: <strong>Si escribes uno suplico leerlo! me siento importante al inspirarte (?) okno...  
><strong>EmyCherry<strong>::Te sentiste identificada? Osom! Espero que a lo largo te llegue a llegar más el personaje .. Necesita fans (?)

Y eso... Fui la primera en escribir Stolovan en FF en español... ¡Me siento importante! ewe (?)

Nuevamente recordar que este fic está dedicado a Haru... ¡Gracias por soportar los Spoilers y mis dudas existenciales de escribir capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Por más que le parecieran utópicos los sucesos ocurridos en todos los puntos de vista posibles, por desgracia la realidad era irrefutable... Un sentimiento afloraba en el cuerpo de Stoley, casi como un deja vu... ¿Porque tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Era un buen aprendiz de Jedi:: no se dejaba llevar por el lado oscuro de la fuerza y seguía los pasos a seguir sin chistar, entonces ¿¡Porque?

Fue interceptado por el castaño junto al rubio adicto al café. Notando sus presencias al escuchar su nombre entre las tres paredes y la reja que separaba la primaria con la secundaria. Interrumpiendo así la clase sobre la fuerza a los más pequeños y deteniendo en seco la actividad.

Aquello llamo la atención de los niños al recibir visitas inesperadas, cosa que difícilmente ocurría. El silencio se hizo inevitable. Hasta que por fin logro uno de ellos responder

-Hey niños vengo a robarles a Leia un segundo... - Las miradas curiosas ahora iban a Kevin ¿Leia le había dicho? Al entender a quien se refería, las risas llenaron el pequeño espacio, las cuales no fueron disimuladas en absoluto por los infantes, incluso soltaban comentarios como "Kevin es una princesa" o "¡Usa vestido!" el eludido no podía sentirse mas humillado

-¡No soy Leia, ya se lo dije!- Al llamarle asi era el único momento en cual el asiático demostraba molestia.

Por el poco tiempo que había pasado a su lado, intuía que debía tener una personalidad bastante sumisa al únicamente reaccionar con una exclamación. Y no lo decía porque no tenía remedio en hacerle caso, esta observación era bastante obvia. Por ejemplo; Tucker le habría valido madre cualquier amenaza y lo habría matado hace dos segundos y medio, Kevin en cambio, no haría nada de eso... Por suerte...

-¿También vienen a jugar?- Tweek casi cae al suelo por la repentina impresión ante la pregunta de uno de los pequeños. Lo estaban observando fijamente esperando una respuesta, rodenadole ansiosos los niños al tener más compañía en el grupo ¿Que debería hacer ahora? Se preguntaba el rubio sujetando su termo con café ¿¡Y si eran caníbales en verdad y querían devorar su carne! ¡O por dios, eso era demasiada presión!

-Eh... ¡Jueguen con Tweek mientras tanto! ¡Él es...! Eh... ¡Voldemort! Si, ese mismo

-Ngh ¿Quien?

Por una extraña razón que no logro comprender, los muchachos cambiaron su semblante al escuchar el nombre de tan fatídico personaje, la felicidad fue remplazada dejando ahora su infinito desprecio. Como si no fuera suficiente incluso los que no eran fanáticos imitaban el gesto de los que visiblemente adoraban la saga del joven mago ¡El era en sus mentes _el que no debe ser nombrado_! Por desgracia el pobre Tweak aun no entendía que sucedía en esos momentos...

-¿...C-Clyde?

-¡A EL!

-¡GAH! - Corrió a toda velocidad por el minúsculo espacio, suplicando no ser atrapado y asesinado por los las pequeñas bestias que reían alegres de tener un villano para variar /Porque Kevin solo interpreta personajes "buenos"/ Exigiendo su cabeza y gritándole "¡Tu mataste a los padres de Harry Potter!" ¡¿Había asesinado a alguien y no lo sabía?

En cambio los dos mayores observaban lo que sucedía, Antes de que el asiático pudiera ir al rescate del adicto a la cafeína, fue detenido por el castaño quien con una sonrisa nerviosa le indico sentarse en una esquina alejada del espectáculo.

-Relájate dude, no van a matarlo... Creo -Eso ultimo no era nada motivador- Además, después de tomar un poco de café se le pasara.

-Parece que sabes cómo manejarlo... -Aun sonaba poco convencido, apretando disimuladamente sus puños y gritando de vez en cuando en el momento que le parecía que estaban siendo demasiado bruscos con su invitado. ¡Voldemort! De todos los villanos justo tenía que escoger a ese! ¿Acaso no vio las bufandas de los colores de la casa de Griffindor y el rayo en la frente? Tal vez por eso lo había dicho.

-Te acostumbras, después del decimoquinto ataque de "¡Las hormigas nos atacan, se meten por tu oído al cerebro y luego manejan tu cuerpo!" ya no se te pega la paranoia- La "imitación" de Donovan le saco una sonrisa sin querer, por mucho que quisiera mostrarse sereno e indiferente en esos momentos, era imposible con un payaso como lo era Clyde.

Y una vez más... Silencio...

¿Porque de buscarlo por toda la escuela ahora, si, justo ahora se quedaba callado? ¡Y hace un rato no paraba de repetirse las preguntas que formularía o que diría! Ni siquiera recordaba como empezaría la conversación y eso que se había tomado todo el tiempo que le dio buscarle para formular un plan... ¡A la mierda el plan! Daba igual de todas maneras, podría sacarle el tema cueste como cueste y no aceptaría un no por respuesta

-Y...

-¿Y?

-¿... Te gusto?- ¡Brillante forma de preguntar! Se recalcaba mentalmente, sin duda muy desilusionado de si mismo... Es un chico nada mas ¡En cambio, Craig no se colocaría nervioso por semejante situación!.

-¿A qué te refie,,,? - La mirada entregada por el castaño hablaba por sí misma y precipitadamente sin dejarle responder, interrumpió antes de que lograra arrebatar el poco orgullo que le quedaba- ¡No hables de ese tema frente de los niños!

-¿Porque? ¡Solo son niños! Y están muy ocupados para escucharnos...

-Son ingenuos, no estúpidos -Se acomodo en la pared, dando una pausa dramática al asunto, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de algo mas serio que de un pequeño besito- Si vas a hablar del tema que sea con mas disimulo.

-Bien... -Bufo infantilmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos al quedarse con las ganas de comentar lo ocurrido y las palabras en la boca, al parecer dando por zanjado el tema... Hasta que...

-¿Porque?

-¿Ah?

-¿...Porque lo hiciste? - No era el único que tenía ganas de comentar al parecer.

Sin dar la cara el uno al otro y el sonrojo evidente que se camuflaba por sus mejillas, permanecieron asi sin variar mucho en las expresiones.

El más alto tratando de darle poca importancia al asunto, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa estúpida...

-Me pareces una persona interesante

Mas silencio...

Maldición, estaba perdiendo la confianza del otro ¡Se le había olvidado lo más importante. el **porqué**! ¿Pero que podía decirle como pretexto? "¡_Kevin te amo y siempre te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, quiero que seas la madre de nuestros hijos y nos haremos viejos viendo Star Wars!"_o mejor_ "No me interesas, Solo lo hice porque quería probar ¡Si Craig es marica yo también quiero intentarlo!"_

Sonaban ambas igual de estúpidas... Mejor lo arreglaba de otra forma, porque ya se había dado cuenta que si seguía de esta misma manera terminaría arruinándolo todo. Tal vez no tenía el intelecto y encanto de Token, pero si había aprendido un par de trucos gracias al "observa y aprende" cuando recién estaban entrando en la incómoda y compleja etapa de la vida llamada "Pubertad"

-Eh... Perdona por ser impulsivo Kev, Me deje llevar por la situación. de verdad discúlpame, fui un idiota. Prometo no hacerte nada _que tu no quieras_-Rasco su cabeza aun nervioso, dejando mostrar su perlada dentadura- ¿Sabes? Vi la película y me gusto bastante, estaba pensando cómo el jueves es feriado podríamos juntarnos... Tu sabes, hacer una maratón de Star Wars ¿Que dices?

...

-¡Ya tome ese día! -Se excuso rápidamente al punto de morder su lengua al tratar de expresarse -Hay junta con los muchachos... ¡Ya sabes! Juegos de video, películas...

-¿Cosas de nerds huh?- Pregunto camuflando su curiosidad. Frunció Stoley levemente el seño ante aquella palabra tan odiada. Como si no tuviera suficiente con que le apuntaran con el dedo y repitiendo diariamente ese término- De acuerdo...

Nuevamente quedaron sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que nuevamente Clyde hablo

-¿Puedo ir?

-... ¿Qué?- El semblante de Kevin cambio de golpe, expresando difusamente todas sus emociones juntas de una manera nunca antes vista. Si un escritor pasaría la plasmaría en poema el cual sería titulado:: "Oda a la cara de idiota". Sin duda no esperaba aquello...

-¡Que si puedo ir! Debe ser interesante y me gustaría conocer más de tu mundo

Imperial March nuevamente resonó en su mente casi por inercia

-Seguro...

-¡Genial! ¿No queda muy lejos, o si?

-No... Te espero a las diez en el paradero frente a la escuela- Antes de que preguntara alguna tontería, volvió a dirigir la palabra- Nuestras juntas son muy temprano a diferencia de las que estas acostumbrado

-Naaah, Podre con eso - Le estaba pidiendo madrugar... ¡Un feriado!

Fue precipitado, si, también increíblemente estúpido de su parte. Pero ¡Eh! Valía la pena si podía estar un tiempo a solas y conocer un poco más del complejo y friki mundo de Kevin Stoley ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en pocos días ya lo tenga en la palma de su mano de la misma manera que lo hizo Tucker...

-¡...Clyde! ¡Gah! ¡VOY A MORIR! -Interrumpieron la conversación los gritos paranoicos del rubio, el cual en poco tiempo ya estaba maniatado con un montón de infantes sobre el vitoreando su triunfo y venganza por joder a Harry Potter a lo largo de sus libros.

Donovan se unió a los juegos de los pequeños, alejándoles con un arma imaginaria al puro estilo de Han Solo.

Permanecieron así hasta que los pequeños se marcharon al faltar poco para que tocaran la campana en la primaria y fueran extrañados por las maestras, en cambio, los otros dos mayores se fueron al resonar la campana tras hablar temas triviales, dejando al azabache en completa soledad para poder reflexionar antes de ir a clases

Llamo inmediatamente a Bradley, sin darse cuenta que sus manos actuaban más torpe de lo normal...

-¡Kevin! -Saludo una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono a los pocos segundos de marcar su número desde la agenda del celular

-Hola... Em... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que planees una junta en tu casa para este jueves

-No puedo en mi casa... Mi hermana invitara a sus amigos góticos, -Puede escuchar como conversaba con alguien desde el otro lado del teléfono- Pero Jason ofrece su casa, su madre estará trabajando ese día asique no habrá problemas

-De acuerdo...

-¡Nos vemos este jueves! - Dicho esto corto el teléfono

¡La excusa no sirvió en absoluto! Realmente no tenía nada preparado para el jueves, además, si le hubiera dicho directamente que no, moriría en manos de Tucker ¡Como si no fuera suficiente después de que supiera lo sucediendo con Tweek! ¿Sería capaz de matar también a los inocentes infantes? Si Anakin pudo asesinar incluso niños antes de irse al lado oscuro de la fuerza el también... Mordió su labio inferior.

Nada podía empeorar ahora _¿Verdad?_

Ldkjflsdkjflks ¡Perdonen la demora! He estado demasiado ocupado con lo del cumpleaños de mi mamá como para conectarme /Y tampoco me han dejado los desalmados /3 / En fin… ¡Gracias a todos los que comentan y me suben el ego! Espero no decepcionarles (¿) … Y espero que este cap no me quede muy largo èwe esto más parece biblia ;A;

LittleMalory:: Awww~ Gracias por el Review ;_;- Me hace feliz tener una seguidora mas, espero que te guste como sigue!

stalkingLADs:: ;A;! ksdjflksdjf! Tú me subes el ego en exceso ù3u pero ... me gusta (?) Sin duda estos dos necesitan más amor que salir en la esquina derecha de todos los capítulos (?)

Miharu Ch:: Cierto! Esperare con ansias que más gente se anime a escribir ò3o Aquí tienes la continuación para que no te mate la intriga! (?) okno xD

Taichi Sora:: Cualquiera quisiera saber TODO lo que hace Craig /Bueno en mi caso estaría igual (?)/ *-*- Y eso! sigue amando el Stolovan *A* (?)

ShinigamiJazzDark89:: En serio tanto? Bien! Me siento comediante.. (?) okno xD Espero que te sigas riendo de esa manera! 3

washuneishon:: kasdhaksjh gracias por el post y aquí esta la actualización! /o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Comenzando la junta::**

Toco la puerta de la casa de Jason una vez más, escuchando desde la entrada de su casa las risas y los parlantes a todo volumen que se oían desde el interior, una melodía la cual reconoció inmediatamente pese a la lejanía. No le incomodaba en absoluto la música, mas el hecho de escucharla sin pudor alguno le producía siempre cierta extrañeza.

Los pasos a la cercanía, los comentarios y la puerta abriéndose tímidamente al principio hasta que notaran su existencia

-¡Les dije que vendría! -Fue el grito de Bradley el primero en resonar, haciéndole al azabache por inercia dar un paso en falso, adivinado lo que sucedería a continuación...

-¡Kevin! -Exclamo la segunda voz saltándole encima, reconociendo fácilmente a Dog Poo, Obviamente, por su fragancia. Luego de esto el rubio también abrazo emocionado y por ultimo Jason /Este siendo mucho menos efusivo al resto de sus amigos/. Se apresuraban en saludar y dar adelantos de lo que sería el divertido y atareado día que tenían planeado, mas una voz externa al grupito se hizo recalcar.

-¡Hey! ¡También estoy aquí!- Soltaron casi al instante al notar que no venia solo, cambiando el semblante sonriente casi de golpe, intercambiando miradas confusas entre ellos y algún que otro susurro.

-¿...Clyde? - Pregunto Jason siendo el único capaz de encarar, incrédulo por la inesperada visita- ¿Qué haces_tú_ aquí?

-¿Se acuerdan que les dije que traería un amigo...? -Sonrió nervioso el asiático, tal vez queriéndose suicidar con su espada láser- Sorpresa...

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el castaño y el rubio se llevaron a su nuevo amigo y wikipedia andante antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Entrando a la casa. Quedándose solo con el ojiverde en el portal de esta.

-Dude ¿...Tu también?- Pregunta extrañado, casi anonadado de su reciente descubrimiento -De Kevin ya lo sabía, De Bradley me lo esperaba ¡Incluso de Dog Poo! … Pero… ¿¡Tu! –El era uno de los muchachos más guapos de toda la escuela, Tal vez no tanto como Kenny o Craig /Siendo mucho más tranquilo que los nombrados anteriormente/ No obstante, era uno de los mas apetecidos por las muchachas y no por nada había sido nombrado uno de los más lindos de la lista e incluso frecuentaban a las mismas fiestas y su círculo de amigos era elevado al suyo.

-Acabas de descubrir mi doble vida- No parece muy incomodo al hablar de aquello, se encoge de hombros e invita al castaño a pasar- Al menos se llevarlo y puedo separar fantasía con realidad

-Ah... ¿También eres fan de Star Wars?

-No tanto como Kevin -Disimuladamente sonríe ante el comentario y da una palmada amigable al hombro de Donovan- A pesar de ser nerds, cada uno tiene gustos diferentes, pero nos apoyamos entre nosotros. Somos un grupo unido.

Quedaron en silencio antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los demás

-Si llegan a enterarse en la escuela de que soy un friki ya verás…

-Lo mismo digo…

Sin duda hoy sería un día muy largo…

**Treinta minutos junto al grupo:: **

Tal vez fue una mala idea... Como diría Token:: "Eso te pasa por no utilizar tu sentido común y actuar precipitadamente... Bla, bla, bla, Usa condón. Bla, bla, bla, Comer más de un taco antes de la practica puede enfermarte, Bla, bla, bla" E infinitas palabras de padre histérico como si fuera su hija menor, Pero eso no venia al caso.

Estaba ahí, posicionado en una mesa sin entender que mierda estaba pasando, todos a su alrededor sentados y jugando un juego extraño que a pesar de que le explicaron ocho veces, nunca logro entender. Lanzan los dados cada vez que dicen algo y pareciera que estos insignificantes objetos tuvieran el poder del destino en sus números /Mierda, ¡Ya estaba pensando líricamente, como habla Jason mientras va narrando!/ El rol no era lo suyo sinceramente. Que mierda de juego…

-Y bien Clyde ¿Qué haces en tu jugada?

-¿Ah? –Aburrido pregunta apoyando su mano en la cara, Al menos puede aprovechar la situación, lanza los dados mientras añade- Ataco a Bradley

-¿¡Que! ¡Pero si no puedes hacer eso, somos un equipo! -

-… MintBerry Crunch… murió – Dog Poo hace la señal de la cruz como si estuvieran frente un muerto de verdad, el jugador de futbol americano añade sin mucho ánimo de seguir lanzando los dados un dramático::

- Descansa en paz…

Todos ríen por el comentario excepto el eludido y siguen en lo suyo. Después de todo no era una partida oficial y su personaje no moriría literalmente, era una venganza por andar susurrándole cosas a Stoley mientras jugaban…

Segundo consejo aprendido por Craig:: manda al carajo a los que se acerquen a lo tuyo /Aun recuerda la vez que golpeo a Kenny por acercarse al rubio paranoico ¡Y a pesar de esto Token aun no cree que pasa algo entre esos dos!/ .

**Dos horas más tarde**

La música comenzaba a llenar la habitación por la apretura de la guitarra por parte de Dog Poo y la potente voz de Jason con el micrófono en mano, ganándose las ovaciones del público al no equivocarse en la letra al igual que el resto de los jugadores con los acordes a medida que se unían a la partida; se sentían los putos amos del universo y no era para menos ¿Sería muy cruel recordar que solo es en un juego y que ninguno de ellos saben siquiera que es una guitarra? A lo mejor si aprendieran a tocar un instrumento real podrían llegar lejos, quien sabe... Esa es la magia del RockBand.

Todos parecían expertos en su labor, incluso viendo el juego como si fuera cosa de niños, mas los acordes herrados arruinaban la perfección del tema de fondo al colocarse más complejo a medida que avanzaban, llegando a perder en cosa de segundos. Si antes el público los amaba, ahora abucheaba y exigía sus cabezas... Maldita maquina...

¿El culpable?

-Clyde... Si te cuesta mucho, cambia la dificultad... -Desde la batería, Bradley parecía molesto. Las primeras tres veces no le parecía problema, tal vez culpa de la guitarra vieja que estaba usando... ¡Pero era la decimoctava vez que pasaba lo mismo y ya quería escuchar el tema completo!

-Puedo con esto, Dude... Es calentamiento - Soltó indignado, casi como un niño.

En casa de Token jugaba cada vez que podía, incluso le había ganado en más de una ocasión al mismísimo Tucker, pero esto es diferente ¡Ellos juegan con la máxima dificultad y sin siquiera pestañear! ¡Era inhumano! Mañana mismo iría a la mansión Black y practicaría toda la vida si es necesario para patearles el culo a cada uno para después soltar el mismo comentario.

No quería quedar mal entre los nerds, y mucho menos frente de Kevin /El cual se limitaba a observar al ceder su lugar en la guitarra al castaño/ No quería ser el único que jugaba con menos dificultad.

-Intentemos otra vez...

**Una hora y tres minutos más tarde...**

Por fin se daba por acabado el suplicio ¡Habían terminado el maldito tema, Aleluya! Se preguntaran como fue humanamente posible. La solución fue simple, al punto de reprocharse por no pensarlo antes:: todos bajaron la dificultad para que Clyde también lo hiciera...

Se dio por acabada la partida, ahora todos comían y charlaban amigablemente en los sillones frente de la televisión, comentando temas de gran importancia mundial y muy profundos en particular::

-¡Todos saben que la más sexy de todas es Catwoman!

-¡Claro que no!- Soltó Petuski exponiendo su opinión - ¡La mejor es Yuna!

-¡Pero Catwoman es un clásico! -Argumentaba el rubio, sin importarle que se le fuera el aire al hablar - Yuna no ha estado en la mente colectiva por generaciones ni ha aparecido en el cine

-¿Quien es Yuna? -Susurro Donovan al asiático sin incluirse en la conversación ajena al no entender absolutamente nada de a lo que se referían. Este únicamente suspira y acerca la mochila del más bajito del grupo y señala uno de los tantos parches

-Sale en Final Fantasy, un juego - Responde mas como si fuera un traductor Friki/Español, ya acostumbrándose a la idea de ser la wikipedia del otro.

-Ah...

-... Aun así no podría ganarle, Además de linda es invocadora. Incluso Jason piensa lo mismo

-Yo te dije que me parecía linda- El aludido se apresuro en responder sin mucho ánimos de formar parte de la batalla, mostrando su madurez en el asunto-Tu sabes mi favorita es Miku, me da igual quien gane o es sexy

-¿Quién es Miku?- Susurro Clyde una vez mas

-Es un programa japonés de música

-Ah... ¿De esas series de ojos grandes de tu pais?

-Soy de descendencia china, no japonesa...

-Y tu Kevin ¿Me apoyas?-El pelinegro no esperaba ser nombrado, no obstante, negó con la cabeza en dirección al rubio.

-Lo siento padawan- Se disculpo- Pero la mejor es Amidala

-Pero ella no es la gran cosa, ¿Porque no mejor Leia?

-... - Casi por inercia dirige su mirada hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la sonrisa del castaño. Como si estuviera escrito en su frente podía leer" Hey, Tu eres Leia, no te puedes gustar a ti mismo" evita sus ojos claros a toda costa culpa del rubor- S-solo digamos que prefiero su personalidad.

Y así siguieron por un rato opinando de chicas en dos dimensiones...

Todo parecía demasiado abstracto para el jugador de fútbol americano ¿Era una broma? ¡Ninguna de ellas eran mujeres _reales_! Debía admitir que cuando era niño se masturbaba con la Playboy, si... ¡Pero eran fotografías, no con dibujos! Llegaba casi a preguntarse si es que más de alguno de ellos tenía una relación amorosa con su mano derecha o algo por el estilo, todos los frikis deben hacer eso ¿...O no? ¿Eso significa que Stoley también? Instintivamente trata de observar la mano del aludido buscando una señal

-¿Y tu Clyde?- La pregunta le saca de sus pensamientos, a lo mejor Jason quería agregarle en la conversación al estar tanto tiempo en silencio

-¿Yo qué?

-¿A quién prefieres?

Maldijo mentalmente. No tenía idea de a quien decir, y culpa de los nervios al ser observado como la ultima figurita de He-man en edición limitada. Debía decir algo antes que quedar como un retrasado con vida social más grande del mundo /Irónicamente debía ser al revés/ Piensa Clyde, Piensa... El veia El señor de los anillos cuando pequeño en el tiempo que estaba de moda, incluso comprando la versión especial con treinta minutos extra de película y escenas inéditas ¿Hay alguien que se pueda usar?

-Em... ¿...Legolas?- ¡Mierda! Verdad que Legolas _no es mujer_ ¡Putos elfos afeminados, de seguro era gay!, A su lado el asiático parecía a punto de morir por un ataque cardíaco. ¡Como si las cosas no estaban ya lo suficientemente mal!

Silencio...

El primero en soltar una carcajada un tanto reprimida es Petuski... Sumándose a los pocos segundos los otros dos compañeros ante semejante hilaridad, olvidando la disputa anterior.

Incluso los dos aludidos reían también causa de los nervios. Al menos creyeron que era una broma... Bien

¿Pero cuanto aguantarían de esta manera?

**Quince minutos más tarde::**

No había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol en el trayecto de toda la tarde que el sepa, incluso siempre creyó inhumano que en una junta de cualquier tipo no hubiera como mínimo diez latas de cerveza o en su defecto tres botellas. A lo mejor le envenenaron su jugito de piña sin darse cuenta y las paranoias que decía Tweek eran ciertas... Naaah.

De todas maneras, sería absurdo creer eso, si no es el único que actúa como un estúpido ¿A quién le importa eso ahora? Era una de las cualidades de los frikis a lo mejor, poder llegar a ese efecto sin necesidad de licores. Incluso había cantado en japonés /O había hecho el intento de aquello/ cuando estaban conversando en la sala. Incluso podría decir "Velocirraptor " Y todos reirían como condenados.

-¿Que te pareció, Eh?

-¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Se ríen de mis comentarios! Al parecer les caigo bien

-Joven Donovan...

-¿Ah?

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente...-Casi para sí mismo suelta el asiático, Esta algo nervioso, no obstante tenía que desahogarse. No se siente muy a gusto por el primer término "**Me gustas"** Al no tener clara la sexualidad del castaño, Incluso ese error garrafal podría terminar en un mal entendido ganándose otro encuentro cercano del tercer tipo en la biblioteca... ¡Oh por Yoda!

Antes de dar la posibilidad de que pueda preguntar ante aquello, se integra a la conversación del resto, dejando mas confundido al amante de los tacos que cuando hablaban de historietas.

...

¿Acaso eso era un alago o un insulto?

**Tres horas y q****uince minutos más tarde::**

Sin darse cuenta ya se estaban despidiendo en la puerta de casa del anfitrión.

Jason y Dog Poo los despedían desde el umbral siendo este único el que se quedo a dormir / El rubio se había ido hace unos minutos al ir a buscarle su mama a la casa/

Al tener que tomar el mismo camino, aprovecharon de irse juntos hasta que sus caminos debieran separarse. Al parecer las juntas frikis terminaban más temprano de lo normal, como si fueran niños buenos que se duermen a las nueve de la noche y su horario de llegada no pasa a las siete y media como máximo. Reviso su teléfono y aun tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su casa y unas 20 llamadas perdidas de Bebe y tres de Token…

O mierda…

-¿Cómo lo pasaste? –Pregunto el azabache mientras caminaban juntos para eliminar el silencio, aun sonreía culpa de la conmoción, mas no era tan bobamente como lo hacía Donovan antes de revisar su teléfono celular.

-Fue divertido, Incluso Dog Poo me invito a su cumpleaños – Dice. La fecha seria en unas semanas más, pero el más bajito estaba demasiado emocionado por tener un amigo nuevo que invito sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces- ¿Acaso no me tenias fe?

-Hm… No mucho

…

-¿Y…qué dices? – Al ladear el asiático su cabeza intenta con otra pregunta.- ¿Podremos juntarnos otra vez?

Siguen caminando, pateando la nieve en la calle y concentrándose en no perder el calor. A pesar de ser ahora él quien trata de dar el tema de conversación, el otro no responde tal vez dudando una vez más por culpa del ofrecimiento.

Stoley se detiene para su sorpresa, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, dando a entender que vivía a unas casas más allá.

-El viernes debo ayudar a mi padre con su tienda- Responde- Podría ser el sábado… si quieres

-¡Bien! ¡Pero por favor que no sea tan temprano! –Su sonrisa se ensancha al robarle una carcajada al asiático

-De acuerdo- ¿Estaba aceptando porque Craig se lo dijo o porque Clyde se lo pidió? – ¡Nos vemos!

Con aquella incertidumbre se despido del castaño, siguiendo el camino a su casa.

**Siete minutos más tarde:: **

Camina aun con una sonrisa estúpida y tarareando una melodía casi estúpidamente.

Levanta su teléfono al oír el tono de timbre sin siquiera percatarse cuenta de quién podría ser el remitente, tal vez demasiado embobado como para darse cuenta de algo tan importante.

-¿Si?

-¿Dude que paso? ¡He estado todo el día llamándote!- Reconoce la voz en un instante a pesar de lo preocupado que suena por el teléfono ¿Por qué esta asi? Ni que fuera su mamá… A veces llegaba a dudarlo.

-¡Token, Hola! ¡No me vas a creer donde estuve en todo el día!

-No me lo digas…

-¡Me junte con Kevin! –Mierda, sabía que no quería oírlo – Y créeme, sé que me ama y se hace el difícil…

-Clyde no creo que estés...

-¡Fue genial! ¡Nunca creí que los nerds fueran tan interesantes! A lo mejor por eso Craig esta con Tweek –Interrumpe antes de que suelte uno los característicos sermones el afroamericano. Tal vez recordando algo de suma importancia- ¡Hey! Ya sé ¿Puedo ir a tu casa un rato? Debo contarte todo con lujo y detalle

Escucha un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea, incomodo posiblemente; lo bueno de esto es que podría hablar con calma de la situación y no tener que esperar para contarle el porqué de su llamada.

- De acuerdo, Te espero aquí- Dicho esto corta el teléfono.

Lo que faltaba, ahora el "cazador" se estaba dejando influenciar por las naves espaciales…

Perdónenme por la demora en el capitulo ;A; Pero lkdfjglkdfg! Arg! Me vino una maldita crisis de escritor (?) Espero demorar menos al próximo

Eso de "una hora más tarde" lo agregue para que fuera mas random xD además sabía que si relataba normalmente, escribiría el doble y al menos así se resume, es solo por este capítulo =3=

Se dieron cuenta? Agregue a estos tres… Wiii /o/ (?) Dog Poo y Jason No tienen personalidad fija, A lo que me di el gusto de agregarles una y crear un nuevo team (?)

Y eso de que Jason es uno de los más guapos en la lista es cierto, me lo dijo Haru! /Les dije que este fic está dedicado a ella? / (?)

Espero que les guste ;_;-

**stalkingLADs:: **Me sorprende que saliendo tanto de extra nadie se dé cuenta de que existe xD Si es tan amor! 3 Al igual que Tweek, me siento tan tentada de agregarle en alguna parte o nombrarlo! (?) Espero que sigas leyendo c:

**Miharu Ch:: **xDD créeme que a mí también me mata el no terminarlo! Tengo tantas ideas que no se que colocar! Gracias el comentario, de verdad da miedito el que sean tan extensos y de pereza leerlos!

Y si… Kevin en el fondo sabe que quiere 1313 (?)

**Taichi Sora:: **Interesante? Dfjgldkfgjlk ;_;- Se agradece eso… Es bueno saber que lo es (?) Mas te vale seguir amándolo! Eso es lo que da la fuerza para que siga adelante ò3o okno xd A medida que avance iras sabiendo que pasa ;'D

**LittleMalory:: **No se si muy romántico esta ahora… Pero si quieres leer algo cursi va a pasar el próximo capítulo, te lo aseguro, algo me lo dice (?) ;'3 Espero que no te mate la espera, al menos ya subí este capítulo.

**ShinigamiJazzDark89:: **Agradezco que digas si es que no te dio risa o está mal! Me gusta que sean sinceros y me digan! *-*- Espero que este no te deje decepcionada. Y mucho ánimo! Espero que ahora estés mejor 3

**Washuneishon:: **lkjfsdlkfj Gracias por el comentario ;A; espero seguir sacando más risas y muchos "Awww",

espero que te guste el capitulo!

Por cierto, de ahora en adelante tendrá un poquito más de drama y mucha cursilería…. No, No muere nadie, ni Craig gritara "besaste a la liciada fiki! (?) Pero les advierto por cualquier cosa :'D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**-Spacecraft**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Foro de rol dedicado a South Park! h t t p : / / s p - r o l . a c t i v o s f o r o s . c o m

* * *

><p>Llego el castaño luego de unos treinta o cuarenta minutos a casa del afroamericano luego de correr sin parar por un buen rato por las nevadas y desoladas calles de la ciudad ¿Como una especie de Forrest Gump? Maldición, ya estaba asimilando su vida con películas.<p>

Jadeante culpa de la carrera, toca el timbre de la imponente mansión Black y entra a los aposentos más como amigo de la familia que como un simple invitado, después de todo era uno de los mejores amigos del dueño de casa desde que eran unos niños, tenia privilegios, por supuesto.

-¡Dude! -Grita de saludo el castaño al entrar en la habitación de Token, extendiendo los brazos para recibir su respectivo saludo.

-Al fin llegas - Chocan las manos y luego se abrazan como de costumbre-Maldición, Necesitas una ducha...

-¿Hm?- Sin disimulo alguno, levanta un poco del cuello de la camisa y olfatea- Naaah~ Mas tarde ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me paso hoy!

-Ya me diste suficiente información para darme una ide...

-Fui a una junta friki Token ¡Una junta friki!

-Ya lo sé, me lo acabas de conta...

-¡Y fue increíble! Y...

-Clyde... -Llama su atención, subiendo la voz para así ser escuchado y no interrumpido- Tenemos que hablar

-Dios, Suenas como si fueras a terminar conmigo

…

Quedaron ambos en silencio. La diferencia que el azabache tenía el seño levemente fruncido, No sabía si reír o llorar por el comentario. Opta por permanecer serio

- Como sea... Me llamo Wendy

-¿Wendy? ¿No que regreso con Stan? A lo mejor quiere contigo

-No, Bebe le dijo a Wendy que me llamara para saber cómo estabas- Se siente estúpido y confundido de solo pensarlo- La has estado ignorando

-¿…A Wendy?

-No,A Bebe. Dijo que has estado distante… Dude, tienes que dejar esa obsesión de imitar a Craig – Sabe que dirá algo estúpido en respuesta y no le dejara terminar su punto, a lo que añade con su tan respectiva sensatez- Piensa bien en lo que sientes por Kevin y te darás cuenta de que estas mal.

-Pero…

-No te obligare a hacer nada, Pero como hombre que eres tienes que hacer lo correcto, Llama a Bárbara y pídele disculpas

Entrega su teléfono celular y luego se dirige a la computadora, premeditando lo que ocurrirá

-De acuerdo, llamare… Pero después de esto, Exijo que juguemos RockBand… ¡Tengo que practicar!

**Sábado::**

Despierta soñoliento y revisa su celular, once y media de la mañana, dios, más que nunca parecía que la cama le estuviera haciendo una invitación indecorosa a volver a sus brazos y dormir.

Pero no, Debía despertarse, Hoy se juntaría con Kevin y no debía hacerle esperar más de la cuenta.

¿Por qué su cansancio? Culpa de la conversación del otro día en la mansión Black, al llamar a Stevens, esta le invito a su casa al día siguiente, ya que sus padres saldrían, se quedaría sola en casa y seria una bonita oportunidad de "charlar". No estaba muy a gusto con la idea, por una extraña razón; mas no pudo evitar negarse ante la insistencia y el suave y meloso "¿Puedes venir, _Por mi_?" que se escuchaba en el teléfono.

Y si, Cayó una vez más en el juego de la rubia.

A pesar de que pudo ser una de sus mejores noches de su vida, mantenía la mente en otra parte incluso casi llama a la muchacha con el nombre de "Legolas" por estar recordando la junta del otro día. Por suerte, paso esto desapercibido y la noche transcurrió tranquila y monótona, incluso aburrida. El problema fue salir a las seis de la mañana desde la ventana ajena, aun soñoliento y con unas míseras horas de sueño que no ayudaban de mucho.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, debería estar arreglándose para salir, mas su cuerpo no se lo permite.

"Cinco minutos más…"

Pestañea cansado y al momento abre los ojos, ya con un poco más de fuerza acumulada, revisa el teléfono una vez más. Oh no…

-Cinco de la tarde… ¡Oh mierda!

Da un salto de la cama, dejando caer la montaña de sabanas.

Debe bañarse y vestirse en tiempo record, Antes marca el teléfono de Stoley, sin siquiera revisar la cantidad de mensajes de texto en su bandeja de entrada.

-¿Si? – Pregunta el azabache al responder el teléfono, levantando la voz culpa del ruido de fondo; por su timbre de voz podía intuir su aburrimiento.

-¡¿Estas aun en el centro comercial?

-… Si

-¡Estoy en camino!

Corta el teléfono sin dar explicaciones ni disculpas, estaba demasiado nervioso como para eso.

Se apresura lo mas que puede en llegar al centro comercial, no demorarían mucho de todas maneras, pero si quería disfrutar el poco tiempo disponible, lo mejor era apurarse y mas sabiendo que el asiático estaría ahí con un semblante de pocos amigos culpa del elegante atraso de... Muchos, muchos minutos.

Sin darse cuenta se escapa de sus labios una sonrisa boba, _Muy boba_... Incluso más de algún peatón al verlo pasar se asusto por su semblante.

Busca por la entrada del local al llegar y no duda en preguntarse "¿Donde estaría yo si fuera un asiático, fanático de Star wars y tuviera que esperar a alguien más de 3 horas seguidas?"

_No pienses en tacos, No pienses en tacos, No pienses en tacos, No pienses en tacos, No pienses en tacos..._

Como su mente no funciona culpa del hambre, opta por lo mas cuerdo:: Manda un corto mensaje de texto con el recado de "Estoy en la entrada ¡No te encuentro!" Lleno de abreviaciones y emoticones. En cambio al que recibe en respuesta, el cual es completamente bien escrito

"Voy para allá"

No es necesario llamar o mandar otro mensaje mas, Stoley es fácilmente reconocible entre la muchedumbre al ser el único ser humano en todo el centro comercial que puede caminar, leer y escuchar música al mismo tiempo ¿No que los hombres no podían hacer eso?

-¡Kev! - Grita sin recordar que por culpa de los audífonos, no oiría su grito a lo lejos, a lo que no le queda más que correr y saludarle efusivamente- ¡Dude, escúchame!

-¿Ah? - Da un pequeño brinco al sentir el brazo del castaño en su hombro y deteniendo su marcha. Suspira tranquilo al ver que el "agresor" no era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de clase- Saludos Donovan... Tres horas y media tarde

Ríe avergonzado el aludido ante el recordatorio, rascándose la nuca como si fuera lo más normal del mundo demorarse semejante cantidad.

-Lo se... ¿T-Tienes hambre? -Pregunto el castaño tratando de evitar el tema con su característica sonrisa de idiota, la cual llegaba a parecer que deslumbraría en la mismísima oscuridad- En compensación por hacerte esperar, te invito a comer tacos

-¿Tacos?-Ladea la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento tan particular, olvidando lo sucedido. Nunca había comido y nunca le llamo la atención semejante platillo- No, no es necesario, además, Prefiero el Chinawok..

Casi suelta un grito por la impresión...

Ahí mismo, frente a toda la aglomeración de personas.

¡¿Acaso era una broma? ¡¿Preferir comida china antes que un jugoso y delicioso Taco? Y no eran preparados por cualquier local de comida rápida mexicana, ¡Claro que no! Eran hechos con amor y dedicación por la mejor de todas las marcas comerciales, la más imponente en su opinión, incluso que el mismísimo y puto McDonnalds, ¿Su nombre?

_TacoBell_

Solo de recordarlo se le hace agua a la boca ¡Manjar de los dioses!... ¿¡Como no preferir un taco antes que los escuálidos wan tang o sus básicos arrollados de primavera! En cualquier esquina venden comida china /Podrían haber mas locales de ellos que hospitales/ en cambio Tacobell era único ¡Universal!

-¡Pero Kev~!- Hace un puchero exagerado, llamando la atención del otro- Eres chino ¡Comes comida china todos los días!

-Que sea de descendencia oriental no significa que coma chapsui a diario-Arquea levemente las cejas, culpa de la comparación anterior- Tú no eres mexicano y te gustan los tacos...

-Cierto... ¡Pero...! ¡Es diferente! Además ¿Comer algo variado no te matara, o si? - Vuelve a agregar. Antes de que reproche, tapando su boca con la mano- YO fui a una junta friki por ti ¡Me disfrace! ¿Y TÚ no puedes comer un solo taquito...? ¿Por mi?

...Buen punto

De una u otra manera se lo debía. No cualquiera iba a una junta nerd únicamente para conocer a alguien... Y no, No lo hacía por la pregunta mágica de:: _"¿Por__m__i?"_¡Claro que no! Era porque se lo debía y como buen amigo era, su deber es cumplir de la misma manera.

Espera un segundo _¿...Amigo?_ ¿Clyde es su amigo?

Suspira derrotado el más bajito. Únicamente este gesto da a entender al castaño que es el vencedor de la contienda, ensanchando al doble su boba sonrisa ¿Era bueno usar una vez más las mismas técnicas de manipulación que usaban en su contra? ¡A veces pueden ser muy útiles! ¡Gracias Bebe!

-Solo por esta vez- Dice mientras es guiado por el centro comercial

-Te apuesto que después de comer uno no pararas

Llegaron a los pocos minutos al patio de comidas, y entre todos los locales de comida grasosa y artificial, se encontraba el indicado junto al Pizza Hutt. Casi se podía oír el coro de los ángeles exclamando un "aleluya" al estar en sus cercanías, llegando el castaño a correr de la emoción ¿Era para tanto? Solo es comida... no debían salir esos pensamientos de su cabeza o Clyde moriría de un paro cardíaco.

-Bienvenidos malditos conformistas al puto Tacobell, ¿Puedo tomar su asquerosa orden?

Esa no es ¿¡... Henrietta! ¿Qué hace ella y sus amigos góticos a su lado? Si mal no recordaba, Bradley le comento aquello:: Que entre las madres de ese grupito quedaron de acuerdo y les quitaron a todos las mesadas, ahora debían trabajar para subsistir y cubrir su cuota a base de cigarrillos y café. Irónico ¿No creen?

-Quiero dos promociones, lo de siempre - Regala un guiño a la muchacha, ajeno al hecho de que es la reina de las tinieblas y que por ese guiño "amistoso" intoxicara su comidas y lo ira a buscar en las noches para comer sus sueños o algo diabólico-Mira, ¡Traje un amigo!

-Hola...- Saluda, En cambio, la matriarca de los góticos gruñe ante la presencia del amigo nerd de su hermano menor, como si no fuera suficiente soportar a su bullicioso "cliente favorito"- ¿Servir o llevar?

-¡Llevar!- Se adelanta Stoley a responder antes que pueda decir otra cosa, mientras más lejos de ellos, mejor

-Ahí tienen su puta comida -Lanza sus ordenes uno de los muchachos, arreglando su cabello- Atragántense y mueran...

-¡Gracias!- Clyde recibe su pedido para así marcharse.

Ya a una buena distancia y con las bolsas en manos responde- ¿Ves? ¡Es obvio! La comida del Tacobell es hecha con amor ¡Te apuesto que ese servicio no lo encuentras en el _Chinawok_ o en ninguna parte!

- S-si tú lo dices...

-Por cierto, ya que pediste para llevar ¿Donde comemos?

-Hay un parque cerca de aquí ¿Te apetece?

-Por mi está bien, Vamos

Caminan en dirección al lugar anteriormente nombrado:: un pequeño parque a unas cuadras del edificio donde se encontraban; era bastante frecuentado por su localización, estaría plagado de parejas y de niños jugando de no ser por el maldito frió que calaba hasta los huesos ¿Para qué congelarse si a unos pasos estaba el centro comercial repleto de tiendas y a una temperatura cálida y acogedora? Para Clyde, el hecho de estar solos fue una señal divina...

Buscaron un lugar donde poder sentarse, sacando la capa de escarcha de una de las bancas y así poder comer a gusto, la comida ya tal vez estaría tibia o incluso congelada, pero no importaba mucho, no te mueres por comer un taco frió ¿No?

-¡Dios, muero de hambre! -Se apresura en quitar la envoltura a su almuerzo y dar un gran mordisco sin cuidado de poder mancharse con la salsa.

- Si hubieras llegado antes, podríamos haber comido a la hora- Sonríe y le apunta con el dedo de forma acusadora

¿Alguna vez han visto un fanático de las películas o la animación? Se darán cuenta que sus expresiones son muy marcadas; bien, Ese era el caso de Stoley a la hora de hablar. ¿Acaso le estarán grabando?. No puede evitar sentirse como si estuviera hablando con Obi-wan Kenobi.

-No seas melodramático Kev, lo importante es que llegue ¿Verdad?

-Ajam...- Aun no entiende porque él se quedo tanto tiempo esperando, cuando podría hacer cosas mejores en su hogar:: como sacarle brillo a su casco de Darth Vader o ordenar su colección de historietas en orden alfabético, Quien sabe ¡Cosas muy interesantes y comunes en un fin de semana como este! Más estaba ahí, en un parque sufriendo las heladas temperaturas de South Park y a punto de comerse un taco envenenado por la hermana gótica de su amigo.

Gira la cabeza por instinto y se encuentra a Clyde observándole de reojo, con un brillo en sus ojos, estaba emocionado al parecer con el taco a medio comer en sus manos.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?

-Prueba tu taco...

-Ah, eso - Baja la vista, encontrándose con el suculento aperitivo, casi como si el también suplicara ser comido.

Hace una disimulada mueca de desconfianza, pero aun así quita el taco de su papel y le da una mísera mordida ante los brillantes orbes del más alto ¿Su reacción? Su semblante cambia a medida que va masticando, tal vez esperando que la comida fuera veneno y morirá por culpa de un taco… A lo mejor hoy era su día de suerte y Henrietta sentía lastima de su alma.

-Te dije que era buena la comida

-No está mal- Dirige por inercia la mirada al alimento y encuentra un insecto muerto… Genial, La Fuerza le odia…

Pero, al ver a su compañero tan feliz por semejante logro /Y que por fin, estén compartiendo de a poco sus gustos/ Finge comer y oculta el taco en el suelo, dándole la oportunidad a un perro vagabundo con suerte que no le importe la presencia de un cadáver en la comida.

Clyde exhalo en sus manos luego de terminar de comer, viendo su propio aliento salir de su boca. Imito al azabache y levanto la cabeza, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno... A pesar de todo, el silencio que predominaba no era incomodo en lo absoluto, es más, llegaba a sentirse a gusto ¿Que podría decir en estos momentos? las palabras sobraban. Aun así quiso hacer el esfuerzo y entablar un tema de conversación.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó Donovan- Esto me trae mucha nostalgia de cuando era un niño y jugaba con mi abuela a "atrapar estrellas"

-¿...Atraparlas?-Pregunto con cierto deje de curiosidad su acompañante- Las estrellas no puedes atraparlas, es irracional

-¿Eh? ¡Si se puede dude, mira! Escoge una de ellas

-Hm... - Aun no entiende la idea del juego, mas se deja llevar por las incoherencias del más alto, busca entre todas y señala con el dedo - Esa, la brillante de ahí

-Bien -Disminuye las distancias entre ambos, y coloca sus manos al frente para que pueda ver con atención sus gestos; luego de esto, posesiona sus brazos a lo alto, como si fuera a alcanzar los astros- Colocas tus manos así y estiras

-¿Así? -Le imita torpemente, siendo el ahora quien se siente como un estúpido, Clyde asiente con la cabeza y continua con su "compleja" explicación

-¡Yeah! Ahora cierras los ojos y la atrapas una con tus manos - Casi al mismo tiempo hacen el mismo gesto. Quedan en silencio una vez más, ambos con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas en el cielo- Antes de abrir los ojos debes liberarla eso sí. No recuerdo porque mi abuela lo decía, pero siempre me criticaba cuando no le hacía caso

Abre los ojos y fija su mirada en el asiático quien aun estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para percatarse que lo estaban observando. "libera" la estrella de sus manos y al abrir sus oscuros orbes, sigue observándola con admiración.

-Si tanto te gusta te la regalo...

_Silencio..._

¿¡Que mierda estaba haciendo! ¿Regalar una estrella? ¿¡Pero qué basura cliché es esa! Ese tipo de cosas solo pasa en las películas o en las canciones... ¡No! Ni siquiera en las telenovelas de mala muerte. Eso ocurre cuando abre la boca sin pensar y actuar tan cursi al intentar ligar… ¿Estaba intentándolo? En fin, El problema nuevamente es que... Kevin _no es_ una chica. Es más, Incluso ni a las chicas les gustaba este juego::

La última vez que hizo ese mismo procedimiento fue en el tiempo que estaba con Red a los nueve años de edad /Así es, antes de estar posicionado como el más guapo de la lista/ En ese entonces recordaba toda la explicación del juego y como recitarlo correctamente ¿La reacción de la pelirroja? "¡Awwwn Clyde! ¡Eres tan romántico!"... A los dos días estaba cuchicheando con Bebe y Wendy, Quejándose de lo meloso que era con burlas... Solo de recordarlo se acumulan nuevamente las lágrimas

¡No llores Clyde, Eso es cosa de maricas! ¡Y aunque trates de follarte a Stoley, tú no eres un...!

-Necesita un nombre...

-¿Ah?- Despierta de sus pensamientos de golpe. Limpia con su camisa su cara disimuladamente, aprovechando que Kevin está demasiado concentrado como para percatarse de sus sollozos.

-Es _mi_ estrella, si la dejo ahí entre las demás y sin un nombre, alguien puede quedársela- Lleva su mano a la barbilla en posición pensativa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-¿Se te ocurre alguno?

-Hm...-Rasca su cabeza como si acomodara sus ideas, colocar un nombre es demasiado complejo, como encontrar la cura al cáncer o algo por el estilo- ¿Que tal _Taquito_?

-Eh... No.- Ríe por aquello, no obstante se mantiene en su posición- ¿...Otro?

-¿_Tacodzilla_?

-No... Y si el próximo tiene que ver con tacos, Donovan, Te respondo que:: No- Suelta una carcajada al ver el puchero inconforme que se crea en los labios del castaño

-¡Pf! Te apuesto que no se te ocurre algo mejor

-Podría ser Naboo o Estrella de la muerte...

-No -Saborea la venganza de ahora ser él quien se opone a un nombre- Como yo te la regale tiene que ser un nombre que nos guste a ambos

¿_Un nombre que le guste a los dos_, verdad? Piensa y piensa y vuelve a pensar. ¡Bingo!

-¿Qué te parece Donoley?.. ¡No! Mejor... Que se llame Stolovan

-¿Stolovan? Suena extraño ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Es la mezcla de nuestros apellidos... ¡Pero! Si no te gusta, bueno...

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esta genial! De ahora en adelante, esa estrella es nuestra...

Ese comentario forma un delicado rubor en las mejillas del asiático, tal vez no esperándose semejantes actos, oculta su nerviosismo y evita el tema a toda costa.

La conversación se extiende por horas, a pesar del nerviosismo inicialmente entregado, ambos mantienen una conversación fluida y amigable:: Por su parte Clyde no cierra la boca en ningún momento, en cambio Kevin asiente y oye atentamente cada detalle, Agregando comentarios fuera de contexto tales como "¿Sabías que las jirafas no tienen cuerdas vocales?" o "si bebes cuarenta tazas de café en una hora te mueres". Los roles se cambian únicamente al cambiar el tema, Y ahí es cuando el asiático narra como si su vida dependiera de ello y con suma dedicación cada suceso ficticio de su película favorita como si fuera historia universal… Por desgracia, no duraría lo suficiente…

-Debo marcharme- Sentencia el azabache de mala gana mientras guarda su teléfono celular- Es tarde…

-Oh, rayos – Se levanta de su lugar en un reproche, mas sabe que no puede hacer nada para recriminarle, si a final de cuentas, de no ser por su atraso hubieran disfrutado más tiempo- Te iré a dejar

-No es necesario…- Maldita cara de cachorro del castaño- De acuerdo… Vamos.

Comienzan la marcha en destino al hogar del asiático, dando por finalizada la velada. ¡Oh no, claro que no! Donovan no se marcharía con las manos vacías ¿Cómo? Fácil…

Aprovechando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos toma la mano ajena, el primer intento rechaza el azabache el contacto, soltando sus manos rápidamente; Ya la tercera vez consecutiva, aprieta con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero. La victoria es dulce al percatarse de que no aleja su mano, es más, devuelve el apretón.

Sin duda era el comienzo de una bonita "Amistad"

* * *

><p>Klsdjlksdjfslkdf Pido disculpas a todos los que esperaron… ;-; Suplico que no me odien! Pero… ¡Arg! Pero quería que quedara lo mejor posible :'D<p>

Si no te dejo conforme, te devolvemos tu tiempo (?) Ok no xD

El Foro de SP Está listo! 3 ¡Recuerden avisar si están interesados! (?)

Miharu Ch:: xDDD Seeeh! Debería dejarse llevar por el lado oscuro de la fuerza… Okno xd Aquí está la continuación! 3

OFIXD:: sjlfkdjflks ¿Sabías que me acabas de subir el ego pero hasta Jupiter? Gracias ;3; ¡Espero no decepcionar a nadie a lo largo de los capítulos!

Taichi Sora:: Osom! ;A; Entonces soy feliz de tener a alguien más con quien fangislear (?) … Uhh, No diré nada B'D Saque conclusiones numas (?) Pero creo que ya es obvio ._. Y seeeh xD Clyde es todo un friki

Washuneishon:: ;-;- Perdona la demoraaa! Y gracias por posicionarme ahí, Espero mantenerme B'D lsjkfsldjfl Seeeh Son tan amor estos dos 3

stalkingLADs:: xDDD Seeh! ¡Es el grupito de Extras! No sé como nadie los quiere si son amor puro /Y aparecen siempre en las esquinas (?) / u3u Necesitan más amor… Gracias por los halagos ;-; Me suben el ego

ShinigamiJazzDark89:: slkjflskdjflsdfj xDD Que bueno es que te guste klsjdsdjfl Seeh Tienes que seguir escribiendo Stolovan ò3o Yo te leo con gusto, Espero que este cap también te guste!

LittleMalory:: ¡Tada! Espero que sea de tu agrado la cursilería / No quería que fueran tan rápido, pero para ser el comienzo está bien.. Creo… (?)/ En todo caso, Token ya es oficialmente la madre de todos los del Team Craig u3u 3 (?)

Y eso, perdón por lo largo y la demora… Y… A todas mis lectoras:: Las amo ;-; (?)

*Spacecraft


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado varios días desde la última junta de ambos, hasta se podría objetar que fueron semanas; no por eso significa que no se hayan visto en el tiempo transcurrido... Claro que no, Inclusive se podría agregar que a la fecha su relación se ha forjado mucho más próxima de lo que pudo esperar... Para Donovan, cada vez era más emocionante conocer cada una de las facetas del azabache; Sus estrambóticas manías, por ejemplo:: Limpiar meticulosamente sus figuritas o historietas después que las tocara /Y más cuando posteriormente acababa de comer un taco/ o de llamarle por su apellido como si se creyera Yoda /¿Saben lo difícil que es contener la risa cuando hablaba al revés? ¡Para colmo a veces le salía natural!/ Inclusive sus temas extraños de conversación /"¿Sabias que uno de los fantasmas de Pac-man tiene tu nombre? Búscalo, Incluso es el más bobo de los cuatro... Ups…¡No es que te diga…! ¡No llores, no era en serio!"/

No se arrepentía en absoluto el faltar a "algunas" fiestas o las practicas del equipo a cambio de poder verlo más; Levantarse en las mañanas y cambiar su rutina era lo mínimo; A su vez, podría jurar que Kevin también negaba un par de planes con sus amigos a cambio de juntarse con él, y o si no, lo unía al grupo.

Para Clyde, estaba pasando su mejor momento, sinceramente…

Hablando de Clyde; este camina a paso rápido por los alrededores de la escuela con un bolso en mano con la forma de algo friki, dirigiéndose a la entrada, precisamente. Debía ser sigiloso y extremadamente cauteloso al continuar su curso, sabía que si alguno de los profesores llegaba a visualizar sus actos /En especial el puto de Garrison que estaba en su contra ¡Desde niño siempre lo ha estado!/ ganaría una reprimenda y regresaría al salón sin lograr su objetivo, por lo cual, esto era una misión de vida o muerte... ¿Misión? ¡Una _Misión Imposible_!

_Chan, chan, chaaan; chan chan chaaan; chan chan chaaan... chaan, chaan~_

En su cabeza se repetía incontables veces la melodía de la nombrada cinta, tarareando y tratando de que sus actos sigan el ritmo de su boca, ocultándose entre casilleros y haciendo gestos idiotas como si fuera un espía... Así es, ahora era oficial; estaba actuando como todo un friki al relacionar películas con su vida cotidiana ¡Incluso llevaba una camiseta nerd bajo su chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano! Pero ¡No es su culpa! ¿Cómo no aceptar el primer regalo de parte de Stoley? "¡Fue tan lindo gesto!" pensaba, Debía llevarla para demostrarle que le gustaba... Si, era por eso.

En fin; Seguía y seguía... Y ya le quedaba una mísera distancia para llegar a la entrada...

...

Solo un poco mas...

...

...Victoria

-¡Clyde!- ¡Mierda! Una voz aguda detiene sus pasos de golpe, antes de poder abrir la puerta, Y de poder suplicar piedad o inventar una buena excusa, gira su cabeza en dirección de su llamada; encontrándose de frente con una cabellera rubia y perfecta, orbes... ¡A quien engañaba! sus ojos estaban clavados en los grandes atributos de la muchacha, dos razones muy grandes para hacer caer a cualquiera /Incluso hacerte lesbiana si eres chica/.

Ella lo nota, porque ríe y levanta su cara, llamando su atención- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Hola Bebe... Am, Cierto- Divaga torpemente- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero...

-Yo pregunte después- Maldición, no estaba funcionando... ¡Tenía que irse!

La rubia suspira y fingiendo un mohín desconforme, casi como un puchero. Juega con sus cabellos coquetamente al notar su falta de atención a ella. Se mantiene firmemente, Sin salir de su lugar e impidiendo la huida, Obviamente no se marcharía sin ganar primero algo a cambio.

-Debo ir a buscar unos papeles a la dirección- Responde a la interrogante la chica, examinando la situación y luego añade- ¿Y ese… bolso? Aja ¿Cosas del equipo de fútbol, verdad? Ya era hora que volvieras a presentarte a las prácticas...

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, eso mismo! – Miente estúpidamente ¡Estaba sudando como langosta en una olla!... ¿Estaba pensando chistes malos de los nervios? Rayos... eso era mucho decir - Debo ir a dejarlo, estoy atrasado ¡Tu sabes!... Así que, Si me disculpas...

-¿Sabes? Si quieres me acompañas a la dirección. Te dejare cargar mis cosas si te portas bien- Sonríe ante su propio comentario /Aunque no era tan broma que digamos/ y esperando que Clyde dejara de lado sus deberes por ir en su compañía, como la mayoría de las veces, da la vuelta y sigue caminando.

Extrañamente no es así y en cambio recibe una respuesta negativa

-Lo siento Bebe, debo irme... ¡Adiós!

Corre lo más rápido que le dan los pies y sin mirar atrás para no encontrarse con Barbará; quien sabe, puede irle persiguiendo o llamar al profesor de sala solo para joder su camino... Definitivamente dejaría de escuchar a Tweek y sus casos de paranoia severa... Le estaba destruyendo el cerebro

¡Claro! Justo ahora que el está ocupado, ella da la oportunidad de acercarse; Cuando él la "buscaba" /El termino correcto que le encantaba usar a Token era "acosaba"/ esta simplemente le ignoraba y exija zapatos a cambio de sonrisas baratas... ¡No es justo!

Se siente absolutamente idiota solo de recordarlo, no obstante, únicamente su orgullo dañado le pesa en sus pensamientos; ni siquiera ganas de llorar ni mucho menos por la rubia ¿Eso es un logro? Ya no siente el peso del mundo ni nada por el estilo.

¿Tenía que hacer algo? ... Oh, cierto

Rodea la escuela desde afuera. Por suerte el frió no calaba con brutalidad ese día, al menos era_ lo normal. _Busca con la mirada por los alrededores y encuentra su cometido. No hay señales de nadie, a lo que con calma golpea uno de los contenedores de basura de gran tamaño con sus nudillos, haciendo una leve melodía

"_Tan; ta, ta tan, tan…"_

Nada... Al no obtener respuestas, Intenta en el siguiente a ver si tiene mejor suerte, repite la melodía y fuerza su oído a ver si recibe una réplica.

No es que practique música alternativa como le mostraban en vídeos cuando niños de gente que hacia melodías con objetos extravagantes, Ni que fuera deporte nacional y perdiera clases en mierdas como esas, pero era importante. Muy importante.

Ya al tercer deposito, recibe desde a dentro una respuesta::

"_Tan; ta, ta tan tan..."_

…

"_Tan, tan"_

¡Bingo!

-¿…Kev? ¿Estás ahí?- Una pregunta un tanto estúpida…

-¿Donovan? – La cual recibe una respuesta equivalente- Em… ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

¿Les había mencionado que Kevin estaba dentro de uno de los basureros y por eso el castaño lo buscaba? … Creo que no.

* * *

><p>El único sonido que hace eco en los vestidores es la melodía del agua cayendo desde el grifo con impotencia; Era esta su decima ducha que se daba y aun podía oler la delicada y fina fragancia, mezcla de "Alcantarilla" y "HuevoAlmuerzo podrido" al esforzar su olfato contra su brazo o cualquier extremidad cercana… simplemente… Sublime.

Se enjabona con fuerza como si con eso pudiera impregnarse del pasoso aroma a lavanda y no al olor anteriormente nombrado ¡Vendito el bolso de primeros auxilios! Sin duda la idea de Jason, como siempre, había sido un éxito.

-¿Y? –Resuena a lo lejos la voz del castaño aburrido de mantenerse en silencio, desde las bancas que estaban en la entrada de los vestidores y cuidando el bolso con forma de cabina telefónica al puro estilo del "Doctor Who; levanta la voz para ser oído en la lejanía y interrumpiendo en la "Tranquilidad" del su baño"- ¿Cómo fue esta vez?

-Lo de siempre:: Estaba con Biggle cuando Munra y sus secuaces comenzaron a desafiarle para que pelearan; se coloco su máscara y sucedió… – Ya lo cuenta como si fuera lo más común del mundo; que uno de sus mejores amigos se haga pasar por un superhéroe, muy normal -En eso, sin querer le quebró la nariz a uno de ellos al lanzar goma de mascar… Salimos corriendo y no logre escapar. Ya puedes imaginar el resto

-Ah… - Si no fuera porque siempre escucha al azabache llamar a la humanidad entera por sus apellidos no sabría de quién diablos se refería, en cambio, sería un nuevo misterio saber quién diablos era ese tal "Munra" y de que serie era– Bradley debería dejar de aceptar ese tipo de encuentros. He oído que tiene un video en Youtube luchando como "MintBerry Crunch"

Suena escéptico ante el comentario ¿Aun creía que era un superhéroe, que era de padres alienígenas y que las Bayas y las mentas son una excelente combinación? La única batalla que podrían ganar es contra el mal aliento, pero eso no va mucho al punto.

-Fue el video mas visto el mes pasado en Malasia, incluso tiene un meme…

-¿Meme?

-¿Recuerdas la viñeta donde salía un sujeto diciendo "FUUU"? Algo así…

Sale por fin Stoley de las duchas ya vestido /Obviamente no se cambiaria frente a Clyde… Por precaución / No puede evitar soltar una carcajada el más alto ante su tenida; no porque le quedara mal, sino porque cada prenda de ropa era más o menos una o dos tallas más grande o más pequeña que la que normalmente utilizaba. El asiático se sienta a su lado, frunciendo el seño

-Cada uno de nosotros puso algo para el bolso de primeros auxilios- Se explica intentando bajar un poco la pequeña camisa de Dog Poo- No te rías, no es gracioso…

-Está bien, está bien…Disculpa. Al menos no se nota que te queda pequeña si te colocas la chaqueta-Coloca la prenda sobre sus hombros para que el otro la use – Relájate Kev, Agradece que solo te queda chica la camisa

Singular forma de ayudar…

-En fin… -Suspira luego de acomodar sus ropas sucias en el bolso y terminar de vestirse- Debemos irnos, Tenemos que regresas a las clases antes de que se pregunten dónde estamos y…

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Faltar una clase no nos matara… -Toma de su brazo antes de que pueda objetar- ¡Únete al lado oscuro de la fuerza! ¡Donde faltar a clases es bueno!

-¡Jamás! – Ahoga sus risas, tratando de parecer serio y seguirle el juego; le señala dramáticamente y cambiando de postura continua su monologo- ¡Era de esperarse de ti, Han Solo! Un piloto rebelde como tú cambiaria de bando así, dependiendo donde mejor se le pague ¡Pero yo no desistiré, ir a clase es bueno!

Si para Clyde el estar junto al asiático le ocasionaba ser un friki empedernido; para Kevin, en cambio, la compañía del castaño le hacía actuar más "idiota" por así decirlo. De una singular manera, el amante de los tacos le daba una extraña seguridad, causando una pérdida de su vergüenza y lucidez... Más que nada lucidez

-¡Ha, Ha, Ha!- Ríe malvadamente - ¡Únete a mi Leia, tenemos tacos!

-Maldición, te dije que no soy… Olvídalo ¡En guardia!

-¡Te arrepentirás! _¡Pium, Pium!_

Con espadas y pistolas imaginarias mantienen un duelo infantil, Ocultos en las duchas anexas al gimnasio de la escuela, como si no existiera nadie más y el mundo estuviera a sus pies. No se dan cuenta del vergonzoso espectáculo de a dos que acaban de montar, mas no les importa en absoluto...

Mientras nadie los vea y destruya la magia /O los graben para subirlos a Youtube/ todo está bien.

Corretean, saltan y pierden el tiempo gritando tonterías, formando un crossover de todos sus conocimientos y haciendo los efectos especiales o cosas por el estilo con sus labios.

Ya cansados culpa de tantas emociones en un solo día, se sientan nuevamente; esta vez, antes de que Stoley pueda acomodarse, Clyde lo atrae a él, ocasionando que torpemente caiga a su lado, como si fuera una pieza en un rompecabezas ¡Justo cabía ahí!

Apoya su brazo en el hombro del azabache, nervioso, quedando más cerca el uno del otro; A pesar de notar el estremecimiento ajeno por la cercanía, el otro no se mueve ni aleja al más alto, tal vez acostumbrado a las repentinas muestras de cariño; a que tome su mano bajo la mesa, bese su mejilla sin motivo y cursilerías por el estilo. Quedando así por varios minutos… Minutos que para el fanático de Star Wars pasan cual eternidad.

Busca las palabras correctas o un tema de conversación para no ser tan obvio y calmar un poco los latidos de su pecho y su repentina ansiedad /¿Ansiedad? ¡Pero si él no es gay!...Olvídalo, aun no se acostumbraba a esto/ Abre la boca pero no sale nada.

En cambio si por parte del otro…

Un ronquido.

¿Se había quedado dormido? Evita reírse para no despertarle y se acomoda en su hombro aprovechando que duerme. Con una sonrisa en boca, cierra sus parpados y sin querer también se deja guiar por Morfeo.

…

Abre pesadamente sus orbes, incómodos por el exceso de luz y la incómoda sensación de ser observado:: Y lo primero que puede ver es un semblante nervioso y ojeroso, decorado por unos cabellos rubios.

Da un salto por la impresión, a la vez que su observador da un grito aterrado, dando un paso en falso… Maldición, Esa forma de actuar le había recordado tanto a "Coraje el perro cobarde"

-¡GAH!... ¡E-están vivos! – Suelta con lo que le quedaba de oxigeno, recupera el aire y vuelve a exclamar- N-no se movían… ¡Creí que habían muerto!

-¿Eh? … Hola Tweek- El castaño saluda aun soñoliento luego de despertar por los gritos anteriores, sin asustarle la abrupta intromisión. Después de ser su amigo por tanto tiempo, ya se acostumbraba a sus ataques repentinos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ngh… ¡Te estuve buscando por t-toda la escuela! ¡_Toda_ la escuela!-Repite colocando énfasis en su punto- N-ni tu teléfono respondías

-¿Ah…? -Saca su celular y en efecto, la bandeja de entrada estaba llena de llamadas perdidas y mensajes del rubio paranoico- ¡Disculpa dude! No te oímos

La siguiente conversación /O más que nada, las quejas por parte del rubio/ entre ambos miembros del "Team Craig" fue ignorada por el azabache, tal vez procesando incoherencias por el repentino despertar ¿Por qué Clyde se empeñaba tanto en decir que Craig era Skywalker y Tweek la princesa Amidala? ¡Obviamente el rubio no era la pareja del idiota de Tucker! Por más que dijera tener pruebas en su teléfono celular ¡Aquello era más absurdo que Batman usara esa estúpida armadura con pezones!

Sinceramente ya le había quedado la idea clavada de que era idéntico a la caricatura del perro miedoso que temblaba por todo; y entre sus recuerdos de pequeño, de todos los capítulos del emblemático perro, el único que recuerda es donde Coraje trata de escapar de un barbero loco de enorme sonrisa, en el cual este repite una sugestiva frase, donde las cosas con bellos cabellos le hacían actuar un tanto "travieso"… A lo mejor así actuaba Craig cuando sonreía.

¡Maldición, esa estúpida frase le había hecho pasarse el segundo pensamiento más homosexual de su vida! /Los primeros incumbían a la hija de Darth Vader y a cierto piloto del Halcón Milenario/

-¿Kev te pasa algo?

-¡Esta muriendo! ¡Gah! ¡Es culpa de los alienígenas, se metieron por sus orejas!

- No me pasa nada, Solo que aun tengo sueño, es todo…-Piñizca disimuladamente su cara para quitarse semejantes idioteces de su cabeza. Y ante la creciente curiosidad ante su rostro sonrojado, pregunta cambiando el tema - Tweak… ¿Por qué buscabas a Donovan en primer lugar?

-¡Ah! … ¡C-cierto! –Jala de su camisa, llegándose a poner más nervioso de lo que estaba hace unos minutos- C-Clyde… Token te está esperando en el baño del segundo piso ¡D-dice que es importante!

Aquello le hizo pasar un pequeño deja-vu en la mente del nombrado ¿Para qué Token querría esta vez verlo?

¿No era obvio? ¡Cómo no extrañar a su persona! Ah… Verdad que es Token, o sea, regaño seguro por cualquier cosa:: A lo mejor lo criticaría por alguna tontería que hizo, por faltar a la junta del martes o porque ha estado pasando más seguido a comer a su amado "Tacobell".

Sonríe como si ya estuviera recibiendo el castigo del afroamericano y se levanta de su asiento

-Bien dude, voy enseguida… -Revisa su reloj ante la bulla del exterior ¿La una de la tarde? Si no se equivocaba, durmieron más o menos treinta minutos- ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?

-Dalo por hecho

-Bien ¡Extráñame!- Dicho esto comienza a caminar- Hey Tweek ¿No vienes?

-¿¡Eh! No, N-no… Tienes que ir s-solo

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme. Podemos almorzar los tres - Añade con tono comprensivo el asiático, ignorando las negaciones e indirectas del castaño… Justo hoy que comerían solos, Tanto espero el momento que los infantes no fueran a su escondite ¡Y él lo invita a almorzar!- ¿Quieres?

-D-de acuerdo… Ngh

-Los veo allá- Lugo de acercarse y despedirse como corresponde con el asiático sigue su camino… A lo mejor no importaba mucho de todos modos que fuera el rubio, Tweek era el único que veía sus cariñosos "impulsos" y no decía nada al respecto /Tal vez solo sonrojarse un poco/ No por nada era quien usaba de compañía para buscarle conversación a Kevin luego de su primer beso.

El encuentro en la biblioteca, que nostalgia… ¡Parecía que había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde entonces!

Camina con una amplia sonrisa, repitiendo en su cabeza una canción un tanto vieja pero pegajosa al mismo tiempo; maldición, otra vez esa sensación de que en cualquier momento se colocaría ahí mismo a cantar un musical completamente gay de lo hermoso que es la vida y lo feliz que se siente.

Pero mejor no intentarlo, no quería que pasara lo mismo que a Marsh cuando lo intento en primer lugar cuando eran niños /No lo hacía Donovan porque cantara mal, Oh, claro que no. Tan solo no quería ver a las chicas llorando a sus pies… Si, por eso/

Se adelanta al estar a pasos del baño de hombres y culpa de sus pensamientos absurdos no visualiza a alguien saliendo de este, chocando sin poder evitarlo.

-¡…Mierda, dude! –Al poder visualizar con quien tropezó en primero lugar, cambia su semblante, sonriendo como tanto lo hacía- ¡Hey Bradley! ¿Cómo te fue con…?

-No me hables…- Antes de seguir corriendo por su vida, le da una mirada venenosa.

El jugador de futbol americano observa su camino aun con cara de "¿Que mierda le pasa a este?" A lo mejor tantos golpes le afectaron del cerebro.

Del baño salen Craig y Token y antes de seguir sus actos, cambian inmediatamente de planes, jalando al amante de los tacos a entrar al baño, sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre con ustedes dude? ¿No me van a violar o sí?

-Clyde…

-Tenemos que hablar- Interrumpe al afroamericano la voz nasal del azabache, con un semblante apático y nada amigable- Token acaba de contarme todo…

…

… Oh mierda.

* * *

><p>¡Hellou people o/ ! dkgjldfjg Primer capítulo del Stolovan en el año ;-;- ¡Que emocionante! (?) Pido disculpas a quienes me han esperado o no les pareció lo suficientemente gracioso el capitulo… ¡P-pero tiene una razón lo segundo! como les dije anteriormente :: ¡Es tiempo del drama! Y tanto tiempo sin escribir que estoy como lsjflskdjfldjf Dx Ahora recién me vino la inspiración viendo películas frikis… ¡Pido disculpas, Arg!

Si se encariñaron, les recomiendo que vean la película "Fanboy" es sobre cuatro chicos fans de Star Wars… Admito que saque/sacare ideas de ahí xD

Taichi Sora:: ksdfhdsjfhsdkjf Me parece tan halagador que te identifique ;-;- De verdad… Lástima que lo del foro quedo tan en Stand-by ¡Hay que revivirlo, maldición!

Miharu Ch:: Aquí está la continuación 3 Seeeh lo de la estrella fue tan ljgljfsdl tenia esa imagen de película cursi pegada en la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla *-*- al parecer fue buena idea (?)

LadStalker:: xDD Clyde es amor puro, se me hace fácil escribir de el ¡Es tan random! ¡Awwn! Stolovan esta observándonos ù3u pídele deseos relacionados con tacos y a lo mejor te los cumple… okno ._.

LittleMalory:: Sinceramente paso un año de actualización (?) ok, exagero… Pero skjfhjksdfh ;-;- Aquí está el tan esperado capitulo, solo espero que no decepcione.. con lo mucho que les gusto el anterior y que este fuera fail ;A; sería terrible

ShinigamiJazzDark86:: kdjfhdfkjgdhfgk Tu Butters en el foro era tan adorable ;-;- -No porque te estuviera stalkenado… no- Te queda muy bien el personaje, really ò3o Y naaah, el drama es bueno… ¡Que seria del mundo sin drama! Además me gusta leer de la parejita entre tus historias (?) 3

Agradezco los Review ;-;- Y recuerden que este fic está dedicado a Haru (?)


End file.
